AHÓGATE O NADA
by isabella123456
Summary: ¿Las sirenas tienen orgasmos? Quien sabe, pero sería mejor descubrirlo rápido antes de que cambie sus piernas por aletas. ¿Una sirena que no sabe nadar? ¿Qué podría ser peor?
1. Chapter 1

**adaptacion**

**Argumentó **

¿Las sirenas tienen orgasmos? Quien sabe, pero sería mejor descubrirlo rápido antes de que cambie sus piernas por aletas. ¿Una sirena que no sabe nadar? ¿Qué podría ser peor?

Cuando Bella swan descubre que está a punto de transformarse en una sirena, una herencia de su padre Selkie y su madre sirena, se da cuenta de que tiene un gran problema. Bueno, ¿tal vez dos? Primero, ella no sabe nadar, y segundo tiene miedo del agua. ¿Para qué sirve una sirena que le tiene miedo al agua? Ahora, solo hay una cosa que hacer.


	2. Chapter 2

_**CAPÍTULO 1**_

— ¿Qué diablos...?

La capacidad de pensamiento de Edward se apagó, sus palabras enmudecieron mientras miraba la aparición delante de él. Sus ojos parpadearon frenéticamente, tropezó hacia atrás y chocó con la puerta detrás de él, golpeando su cabeza con la superficie de madera. Sus pies salieron de debajo y terminó con su trasero en el suelo de baldosas.

Cerró los ojos un momento, seguro de que estaba en las garras de un sueño erótico en particular. Su pene sin duda lo creía así. Como si tuviera mente propia, reaccionó con rigidez pidiendo atención y levantando su cabeza en dirección a donde quería ir. Qué demonios, tenía mente propia, sobre todo en lo que a esa mujer se refería.

—Hola, Edward.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y se centró en ella, tratando de aliviar la presión de sus vaqueros. Había colocado sus brazos sobre el borde de la bañera y apoyado el mentón en sus manos.

Por lo menos ahora no estaba distraído por la visión de su esbelto cuerpo cubierto con nada más que una pequeña pieza extrema de hilo y un collar de oro en su cintura.

¡Sí, claro! Tenía memoria fotográfica y ya había grabado la imagen de Bella vestida con una tanga negra y tambaleante sobre en una bañera de agua. Y hablando de agua...

—Cierra el grifo, mujer. Estás inundando mi apartamento de abajo.

—Oh rayos, lo siento mucho. —Ella movió los brazos y comenzó a levantarse de la bañera.

Edward entró en pánico. —No, no... Quédate ahí. Yo lo cerraré—.

Jesús, estaba actuando como un adolescente, enloquecido con su primera visión de una mujer desnuda. Él era un hombre maduro por el amor de Dios, con su cuota justa de asuntos detrás de él.

La visión de una Bella casi desnuda, no debía arrojarlo a ese tipo de caída en picado. No era como que no estaba acostumbrado a verla corriendo en el más pequeño de los trajes de baño.

Trató de levantarse de un salto, pero no pudo conseguir nada en las baldosas mojadas. Por el momento se las arregló para ponerse de rodillas, con sus vaqueros empapados hasta los calzoncillos, con el tejido moldeando la mayor erección que había tenido en mucho tiempo.

El agua de la bañera llegaba hasta el borde, fluyendo sobre la parte superior y cubriendo el suelo.

El forcejeo de Bella en la bañera derramó aún más agua por el borde. Sobre sus manos y rodillas, Edward se arrastró hasta la bañera y cerró el grifo. Consiguió las toallas que colgaban de la barandilla al lado de él, tirándolas al suelo para absorber parte de la humedad. Entonces volvió su atención a Bella.

_Oh-ohhh, paso en falso_. Edward se quejó. Ajustado contra el lado de la bañera, y con Bella de rodillas sobre la superficie de porcelana, sus ojos estuvieron al nivel de un magnífico conjunto de senos. Para ser una delgada joven, _¡mujer!_, tenía pechos grandes. Con pezones rosados, aureolas grandes, bronceadas... excepto por un triángulo blanco perfecto que su traje de baño cubría.

Tuvo el anhelo repentino de apoyarse y tomar uno de sus pezones en su boca, de ver cuanta de esa gran parte del área oscura podría rodear y cubrir al mismo tiempo.

¿De repente? Como el infierno. Esto era algo con lo que había fantaseado durante los últimos ocho meses, desde que se había mudado al bloque de apartamentos propiedad de la madre de Bella, y que ahora eran de ella.

El problema era que nunca le había dado las señales correctas para hacerle suponer que podría estar interesada en algo más que la relación patrona / inquilino. _Y tampoco lo está ahora, loco cachondo, así que termina con el juego. _

Oh, ella era lo suficientemente amable, pero él quería más que amabilidad. En todo caso, lo trataba como un hermano mayor. Mierda, no quería ser el hermano mayor de nadie y ciertamente no de Bella. Si el estado de su pene en ese momento era una indicación, nunca podría pensar en ella como una hermana.

— ¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo? —Le espetó, en un esfuerzo por mantener su mente lejos de su cuerpo. — ¿Estás tratando de ahogarme? Si quieres deshacerte de mí, dilo y dejo el apartamento. Y quítate las estúpidas gafas. Es como hablar con un pez con ojos saltones—.

Ella golpeó con la mano y trató de quitarse las gafas de natación de su cabeza, haciendo una mueca cuando la correa se enganchó en su cabello. —Maldita sea, estoy atrapada. Puedes echarme una mano aquí, ¿no?—

_¡No, no, no! _

Él no quería hacerlo, pero no tenía ninguna razón válida para negarse. ¿No se daba cuenta de que pondría su boca... er, a una distancia demasiado corta de sus senos desnudos?

Con un torturado suspiro, arrastró los pies y llegó cerca de las enredadas gafas. Mientras pasaba su mano a través de sus exuberantes rizos dorado-rojizos, ella apoyó la cabeza contra su pecho. El calor lo golpeó, extendiéndose a través de su cuerpo y concentrándose en su miembro que ya estaba empujando duro la parte delantera de sus jeans. Infiernos, un poco más y explotaría... o se bajaría la cremallera de los pantalones por lo menos.

Después de unos tirones torpes y una gran cantidad de susurrados juramentos, se las arregló para conseguir quitarle las gafas y las dejó caer en el agua. Dividiendo su cabello en dos partes, se lo arrastró hacia adelante sobre sus hombros. Su pelo era tan largo que cubría sus pechos totalmente. Finalmente fue capaz de respirar algo de oxígeno sin dificultades.

—Ahí tienes. Ahora te ves como una sirena. Una de esas que se sientan en las rocas y que son un señuelo de muerte para los marineros. —Él le sonrió, sólo para tenerla incomodándose, girando su cuerpo para ocultar lo que podría haber jurado que era shock. Sus brillantes ojos cafés estaban muy abiertos.

Su rostro palideció bajo su bronceado y sus manos temblaron mientras cubría sus pechos, cabello y todo.

El agua se derramó por un lado de la bañera, descendiendo por el frente. _Ah rayos, a ese ritmo, tendré mi baño antes de que ella termine_. Suspiró. —¿Quieres decirme lo que estaba haciendo?

—Estaba tratando de enseñarme a nadar, o al menos a flotar.

— ¿Qué? —Se echó a reír, cortando su broma cuando se dio cuenta de que hablaba en serio. — ¿No sabes nadar? Pero te veo en la playa todo el tiempo.

—Sí, pero nunca me ves en el agua, ¿verdad? —Ella se encogió de hombros y apartó el cabello más de su pezón.

Edward encontró su mirada cayendo de nuevo a sus pechos. Tragó y miró fijamente su cara otra vez. —Pensé que eras igual que todos los otros conejos de la playa, pavoneándose mostrando su cuerpo en bikinis diminutos, favorecedores. Infiernos, la mayoría de las chicas de la playa usan trajes de baño que se desintegrarían si los mojaran.

Ella le dio un puñetazo en el brazo. —Yo no soy un conejo de playa. Soy una mujer de negocios muy trabajadora y me pongo los diminutos bikinis como tú los llamas para anunciar mis productos.

Él movió las cejas. —Bueno, seguro que lo haces. —Su mirada se deslizó al sur y lo mismo hizo toda la sangre de su cuerpo. Trató de hacer caso omiso de la presión de su pene. La maldita cosa estaba hablándole de nuevo, diciéndole a donde quería ir. Demonios.

—Bueno, vamos a ver si lo entiendo. Quieres aprender a nadar. —Él levantó la mano—. Espera, ¿por qué no has aprendido antes? Vives cerca del mar. Debes saberlo por razones de seguridad. La mayoría de los niños australianos se lanzan a la parte más profunda incluso antes de llegar a la edad de ir a la escuela.

—Oh, mi madre trató de enseñarme, pero no funcionó. Era demasiado pequeña para recordarlo, pero al parecer, ella me llevó al mar para comenzar a familiarizarme con el agua y una ola gigante me barrió de sus brazos. Dijo que si no hubiera sido por un gran león marino que me empujó de nuevo a la playa, me hubiera hundido.

Una carcajada estalló fuera de su boca antes de que pudiera detenerla. —Ah, creo que tu madre te dijo mentiras. He leído casos documentados de delfines que salvaron a alguien, pero ¿una foca? Nunca he oído hablar de eso. No está en su... er, naturaleza. La mayoría de los leones marinos son más de gustarles comer un bebé, pensando que es un cachorro de foca perdida. Brutal, lo sé, pero así es la naturaleza.

—Mi madre no mintió. Nunca. Incluso si hubiera lastimado mis sentimientos con la verdad. Tú debes saberlo. Ella te regañó bastante a menudo antes de irse. —Se encogió de hombros. —Nada de eso importa de todos modos. Tengo que aprender a nadar, y hay un par de problemas. El primero es que soy aqua-fóbica. He tenido miedo al agua desde que era una niña. La bañera es lo mayor que puedo manejar.

—Bueno, seguro que eso complica la cosa. —Sonrió—. ¿Cuál es lo segundo?

En lugar de responderle, desenredó las piernas de debajo de ella y se echó hacia atrás en la bañera. —Antes de que pueda aprender a nadar, tengo que ser capaz de flotar. Creo que mis senos son demasiado pesados. Me sigo hundiendo. Mira.

Se estiró, enderezando su cuerpo. Sus pechos rompieron la superficie del agua, flotando y balanceándose mientras ella desplazaba una nueva ola por su húmedo cuerpo. Esa era la menor de sus preocupaciones en ese momento. Estaba más preocupado por hiperventilar con la excitante vista delante de él.

—Infiernos, ese par son más propensos a actuar como un dispositivo para flotar —murmuró, y con cautela se impulsó levantándose, asegurándose de no resbalar sobre el piso mojado.

El trasero de Bella golpeó el fondo de la bañera mientras se levantaba para mirar a Edward. —¿Tienes un problema con el tamaño de mis pechos? —Corrió sus manos hasta su torso y tomó sus pechos, empujándolos juntos para crear un valle en el medio.

—Um, no, en absoluto. Creo que son perfectos... ah, ellos… —Se aclaró la garganta—. Um, tu cabeza no está lo suficientemente lejos. No me extraña que estés teniendo problemas.

Ella sacudió la cabeza. —¿Perdón? Me he perdido allí.

—La razón de por qué se te sigues hundiendo, no es el tamaño de tus... —Hizo un gesto con la mano hacia sus pechos desnudos—. Eh... pechos. Es tu cabeza. Es necesario que la estires un poco más hacia atrás. Y por el amor de Dios, no puedes aprender en una bañera. No hay suficiente espacio.

—Bueno, tengo que hacer algo. Tengo que poder nadar tan pronto como sea posible. De otra manera estoy jodida.

—Entonces ¿Por qué diablos no acabas de decirlo y me lo pides?

Bella trató de luchar para levantarse, apoyándose en el lado de la bañera como apalancamiento. Estuvo a punto de lograrlo cuando perdió el equilibrio. Un suspiro escapó mientras sus pies comenzaban a deslizarse. Estiró las manos para tomar algo a lo que aferrarse, pero el toallero estaba demasiado lejos. _Ah demonios, si caía ahora, ella misma se lesionaría gravemente. _

Ella gritó y Edward de repente se inclinó sobre la bañera para agarrarla. La envolvió con sus brazos y la mantuvo en posición vertical. Un gemido entrecortado se deslizó de sus labios mientras sus pechos desnudos golpearon su pecho. El fuego corrió por sus venas, calentando su sangre y amenazando con sacar el aire de sus pulmones.

Dando una respiración rápida, empujó su pecho hacia arriba. —Ohh, que bien que tienes reflejos rápidos —murmuró ella y apretó los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

—¿Quieres decirme por qué te comportas como una tonta? —Frunció el ceño.— ¿Qué pasa con esa entrecortada voz de niña? Acabas de terminar de decirme que eres una mujer de negocios. Sin embargo, aquí estás, comportándote como una tonta.

Bella hizo una mueca. Por su acto de seducción. Esto no iba a funcionar, a pesar de su estado juzgando por la protuberancia en su pantalón. Ella había atraído su interés, tal vez había esperanza para ella todavía.

—Ayúdame a salir de aquí y te lo diré. No puedo maniobrar adecuadamente con las piernas atadas juntas.

Sabía que hasta ahora Edward había estado, obviamente, centrado en sus pechos desnudos y no se había tomado la molestia de mirar sus piernas. Ahora sí, deslizó su mirada por su cuerpo. Bella respiró fuerte mientras la miraba totalmente. Un escalofrío la recorrió de arriba a abajo por su espina, como si hubiera arrastrado la punta de un dedo sobre cada vértebra. La carne de gallina estalló en sus brazos a pesar de la atmósfera húmeda del cuarto de baño. Sus pechos se apretaron, con sus pezones duros y palpitantes.

Y ¿él podía hacer eso con sólo una mirada? ¡Santo infierno!

—Tengo casi miedo de preguntar, pero ¿Por qué has atado tus tobillos con correas? —Sacudió la cabeza—. Ahora, ¿por qué tienes tanta maldita prisa por aprender a nadar después de todo este tiempo?

Ella dio un suspiro lleno de tensión. A este ritmo, ella sería un caso perdido incluso antes de que llegara al punto de decirle a Edward lo que necesitaba de él. _Tienes que mantener tu plan en mente, Bella_. —Levántame primero. —Levantó sus manos y esperó.

Él deslizó sus brazos alrededor de ella, tomando su trasero, casi desnudo debajo y levantó su peso, balanceándola al lado de la bañera. Cuando la bajó a las baldosas frente a él, inclinó su cuerpo contra él, frotando sus pechos en su mojada camisa.

Entonces, sólo para tener una reacción, ella bajó su pelvis contra su erección. Un gemido retumbó levantándose de su pecho. Su rostro enrojeció y empezó a jadear, como si estuviera teniendo problemas para respirar. Y ella podría haber jurado que su pene se puso aún más duro. Ah, sí, tal vez eso funcionaría después de todo.

—Ah, Bella, no creo que debamos estar haciendo esto —murmuró. —Tú eres, después de todo, mi casera, por amor a Cristo.

—¿Qué diferencia hace eso? Sigo siendo una mujer.

—Señorita, no me estás diciendo nada que no sepamos ya. —Él tomó una inestable respiración. —Mucho más y tendré que arrastrarme fuera de tu apartamento. Por lo demás, estoy tan duro que quizás debería simplemente saltar con mi pértiga por encima del borde del balcón.

—Ohh, no quiero que te hagas daño. Estoy segura de que puedo aliviar la situación... algo para ti al menos.

—¡Basta! Te comportas como una imbécil de nuevo. Perderé la cordura a este ritmo.

Agarrando sus manos alrededor de su cuello, la arrastró y la detuvo delante de él como si estuviera tratando de poner distancia entre ellos.

—Um, ahora podría ser un buen momento para decirme por qué es tan condenadamente importante aprender a nadar…

Bella le dedicó una sonrisa, moviendo la punta de la lengua por su labio inferior. —Es muy sencillo realmente y todo tiene que ver con que mis pies están atados.

—¿Ajá?

—En algún momento entre ahora y el día de mi cumpleaños me convertiré en una sirena y seamos sinceros, una sirena que no sólo es aqua-fóbica, sino que tampoco sabe nadar, no será muy excitante para todos aquellos que andan por ahí, ¿verdad?


	3. Chapter 3

_**CAPÍTULO 2**_

Edward se echó hacia atrás sobre sus talones, mirándola fijamente. —¿Una sirena? ¿Has dicho...? —_Ah, qué diablos, ¿Se había perdido en alguna parte? Seguramente ella no había..._ —Es una broma, ¿verdad?

—Mira mi cara. —Ella apuntó en su dirección. —¿Parece como que me estoy riendo?

Él arrastró un suspiro tembloroso. No, no es posible. Había sido demasiado cuidadoso. De todos modos, tendría que ser más vigilante a partir de ahora. —Así que quieres ser una sirena, ¿verdad? ¿Qué es, algún tipo de vestido de fiesta? —Sacudiendo la cabeza, sonrió, mirando hacia abajo las piernas de Bella, todavía atadas con una correa de caucho. No pudo evitarlo. Comenzó a reír. Entonces alcanzó a ver su rostro y se tragó su diversión.

—Dios mío, hablas en serio, ¿no?

Bella lo fulminó con la mirada. —Por supuesto que hablo en serio. ¿Qué? ¿Crees voy por ahí diciéndole a la gente que estoy a punto de empezar a oler como una sardina en escabeche, si no es cierto? Es real.

Su boca se torció con sus palabras y Bella estuvo sobre él en un instante.

—No te atrevas a reírte de mí, Edward Cullen. —Aferrándose a la camisa de Edward, se inclinó y desató la correa de goma alrededor de sus tobillos. —Este es un asunto serio y necesito de tu ayuda.

Él soltó el toallero y tiró de su oreja, moviendo la cabeza en un esfuerzo por dejar de mirar a la atractiva mujer frente a él. —Um, ¿querrías vestirte antes de discutir esto?

Ella bajó la mirada hacia sí misma. —¿Mi desnudez te ofende, Edward? —Ella dio un paso más y frotó sus pechos contra su pecho otra vez.

Edward tragó. Su pene se puso aún más apretado, con un bulto claramente visible en sus pantalones mojados.

Infierno maldito, en realidad ella se estaba acercando a él. Durante meses había esperado alguna señal de que estaba interesada en él y ¿ahora esto? No estaba preparado.

Agachándose, tomó una de las toallas empapadas y la metió en sus manos. Ella no hizo ningún esfuerzo para envolvérsela alrededor, sólo la apretó contra su pecho. Lástima que todavía pudiera ver la curva de uno de sus pechos. Claro que no le ayudaba a seguir con sus pensamientos.

Él se precipitó hablando, tratando de limpiarse la cabeza de las pobres imágenes obscenas que se habían instalado en su cerebro embrutecido. —Ah, así. ¿Quieres que te ayude a convertirte en sirena?

—No, no necesito que me ayudes a convertirme en sirena. Eso pasará lo quiera o no. Lo que necesito de ti... Bueno, una de las cosas que necesito de ti... —le clavó un dedo en el pecho—, Es que me enseñaras a nadar. Después de todo, eres un salvavidas con tabla de surf. Así que ven y sálvame de morir ahogada.

Él soltó un bufido. —Excepto que no te estás ahogando.

—Sí, pero lo estaré cuando me convierta en una sirena. ¿Dónde se ha visto una sirena que no pueda nadar?

—Habría pensado que si eras una sirena, la capacidad de nadar sería automática. Que estaría en tus genes, por así decirlo. De todos modos, la mayoría de la gente considera a las sirenas como nada más que folclore. —Levantó la mano antes de que ella pudiera refutar su afirmación. —Bueno, te puedo enseñar a nadar, por lo menos lo suficiente para que no te encuentres en dificultades si vas al agua, pero debes recordar una cosa. No soy instructor de natación. Sucede que mi medalla de oro es como salvavidas de surf y tuve la suerte de ser contratado por el ayuntamiento, mientras completo mi tesis de doctorado.

—Y ¿me ayudarás a superar mi miedo al agua?

—No soy psicólogo tampoco, pero sí, veremos qué podemos hacer. Tal vez concentrándonos en el aprendizaje de la natación puedas vencer tu miedo. Estoy bien con la natación, pero este asunto de la sirena...

Su voz se apagó mientras Bella pasaba sus dedos por su pecho, antes de revertir el procedimiento y deslizarlos hacia abajo, moviéndolos para abrir los botones de su camisa mientras los movía. Cuando llegó a la parte superior de sus pantalones vaqueros, siguió a su cintura de un lado a otro y de nuevo hacia arriba.

Los músculos de su estómago se contrajeron en reacción al tacto suave. Infiernos, no era lo único que reaccionaba en él. Se sentía como si cada gota de sangre de su cuerpo se hubiera dirigido directamente a su entrepierna. Quizás por eso se sentía mareado. Era hora de salir del baño a un maldito lugar más adecuado como... como... no podía pensar en ningún lugar en el mundo que le pusiera freno a su deseo de follar a Bella Swan todos los días.

Antes de que pudiera hacer un movimiento, Bella pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Inconscientemente, Edward se encontró con sus manos apoyadas en sus caderas. Oh, muchacho, en su piel desnuda. Estaba en problemas ahora.

—Así que dime —dijo ella —Con toda la costa de Australia para elegir, ¿por qué te conformaste con la isla Maggie en el norte de Queensland, como el lugar perfecto para hacer tu investigación?

Bella se acercó un poco más y apoyó su peso contra Edward, dejando caer la toalla mientras lo hacía. Quiso echarse a reír mientras él daba un gemido ronco. Con su camisa mojada, no tenía ninguna duda de que podía sentir los puntos rígidos de sus pezones. Maldita sea, a pesar de estar empapada, estaba tan excitada que se sentía como si estuviera a punto de arder en llamas.

Edward había empujado siempre sus deseos, desde que se había mudado al apartamento abajo del de ella. Cuando lo había conocido por primera vez, había pensado que era un poco distante, con un lado secreto, serio de su naturaleza. Aun así, sus penetrantes ojos verdes habían hecho algo en sus entrañas. La ponía toda blanda y pegajosa.

No era nada parecido a lo que había imaginado. Una vez que se había relajado un poco, ella se dio cuenta de que tenía un sentido del humor que hacía juego con el suyo propio y la fachada grave era sólo eso: una fachada del real Edward Cullen. Y sus ojos _todavía_ llegaban a ella.

Un escalofrío delicioso y ligero le bajó por la espalda mientras pensaba acerca de su plan. Ahora bien, si sólo pudiera hacer a Edward ajustarse a él.

Ella hubiera querido ir con más calma antes de esto, pero había pensado que tendría un montón de tiempo. La carta de su madre lo había cambiado todo. Ahora tenía que conseguir la atención de Edward y rápido. ¿Quién sabía cuánto tiempo tendría?

—Vamos, ¿por qué elegiste esta parte de la costa Australiana? —Lo urgió.

—Con la migración de los dugongos más al norte en busca de aguas más cálidas y pastos marinos más verdes, la isla Maggie es conocida por tener una alta población de dugongos. Tenía la ubicación perfecta. Es por eso que llamé a mi tesis La Migración de las Sirenas.

—Ajá, así que crees en las sirenas. —Ella se retorció mientras Edward pasaba la punta de sus dedos a lo largo de la tira de su tanga de una forma inconsciente. Ni siquiera creía que él estuviera al tanto que lo estaba haciendo.

—El hecho de que los viejos marineros solieran pensar que los dugongos eran sirenas no quiere decir que lo sean.

La palma de la mano de Edward estaba ahora en la curva de su estómago. Bella sintió la marca, el calor filtrándose en la piel de sus manos. Y no era el único lugar que estaba caliente. Se sentía como si un fuego se enroscara a través de su cuerpo más abajo, concentrándose entre sus muslos. Su vagina se puso húmeda y desde luego no era por el agua del baño, un latido se centró sobre su clítoris. Santo cielo, si podía hacer esto sin siquiera intentarlo, ella sería un desastre derretido de hormonas cuando pusiera la segunda parte de su plan en acción.

Ella inclinó la pelvis para un mayor ajuste y se apretó contra el bulto en sus pantalones vaqueros.

—¿Me estás diciendo, que como biólogo marino, con toda la investigación que has hecho, nunca te has enfrentado a nada en el mar que no pudieras explicar con la ciencia?

Ah, sí, definitivamente él estaba respondiendo. Sus caderas se sacudieron y él mismo se movió frente a ella. Un rubor de humedad manchó sus mejillas y gotas se formaron en su frente. Bueno, estaban en los trópicos, pero apostaría a que esa no era la razón por la que él había empezado a sudar. Tal vez el resto de su plan no sería tan difícil después de todo.

Él dio un trago audible y utilizó sus manos para empujar su espalda una fracción. —Está bien, te lo concedo, hay cosas que la ciencia no puede explicar, pero ¿me creerías si me acercara en la calle y te dijera que había visto una sirena? ¿A un buen número de ellas, de hecho?

Ella le dio un puñetazo en el brazo. —¿Puedes dejar de burlarte de mí?

—Hey, estoy siendo muy serio aquí. Bueno, creo en las sirenas, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella dejó escapar una bocanada de aire. —¿Por lo menos suspenderás tu incredulidad hasta que lo sepas con certeza? Una vez que tenga cola, te convencerás.

—Sí, lo haría —murmuró.

Después de dirigirle una fiera expresión para ver si se estaba riendo de ella, maniobró más cerca de él de nuevo. Pasó sus manos alrededor de su cuello y llegó hasta encontrar a su boca a través de su mandíbula. —¿Alguna vez te preguntaste por qué mi madre desapareció completamente?

—Me dijiste que se había ido a vivir con unos parientes, dejándote de herencia el edificio de apartamentos para que lo cuidaras.

Ella lamió un camino por su cuello, sonriendo cuando él se estremeció. —Creo que se puede decir que ella está con sus familiares. Familiares del tipo pez. En realidad, se ha ido de nuevo al mar.

—¿Disculpa?

—Es una cosa de familia, ya ves. Es una sirena. Engañó a mi padre para que hiciera el amor con ella, pero él se enojó cuando se enteró de que era uno de los mer. Los selkies y los mer no se mezclan, o al menos casi nunca. Por supuesto, para entonces ella estaba embarazada de mí, por lo que llegó a un acuerdo con mi padre. Él tendría que utilizar su magia para permitirle vivir una vida humana, criarme como una humana hasta que cumpliera los veinticinco. Luego tenía que volver al mar.

Ella no lo podría culpar si no le creía. Toda su vida había sido educada con los cuentos de selkies y sirenas, pero pensaba que eran sólo historias que su madre hacía para entretenerla. De hecho, ella no creía en nada de eso hasta que había visto a su madre de pie en el mar y convertirse en una mujer hermosa con cola-de-pez, con una voz suave y lírica capaz de cantarle a los marineros y llevarlos a su muerte.

—Sé que es difícil de comprender, pero mi padre fue un gran león marino —está bien fueron humanos en el momento de hacer el amor— y mi madre es una sirena. Ándate por aquí el tiempo suficiente y encontrarás la verdad por ti mismo. Enviando tu investigación de tesis directamente por la ventana.

—¿Segura que no inventaste todo eso? —le preguntó, abrazándola más cerca al mismo tiempo.

Bella se deleitó con el calor de su carne a través de su camisa mojada. De la sensación de sus brazos sosteniéndola con fuerza. De la caricia de su evidente excitación contra la unión de sus muslos. Había deseado esto por tanto maldito tiempo, que era como un sueño hecho realidad. _Sin embargo, sería prudente ver que estuviera de acuerdo primero, tú pequeña tonta. _

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Edward sonrió. —Um, tengo que preguntarte algo.

—Adelante, soy toda oído.

Él echó un vistazo a sus pechos desnudos y gimió. Bella se mordió el labio para contener la risa que amenazaba con romperla. _Sí, nena. _

—Yo... ah, tengo la idea de que tal vez te guste un poco. Y no, ese no es mi ego hablando. Sólo estoy tratando de poner esto en claro en mi cabeza. ¿Es esto... ah, una nueva manera de ligar a un hombre? Porque si es así, tengo que decirte, que si haces esto muy a menudo un hombre te tomará inmediatamente. Y por lo que siento en este momento, ese hombre tendría que ser yo. Mi mamá no crió a ningún tonto.

—Bueno, me alegro por eso, porque entonces ya no tengo que preguntarte.

—¿Hmm?

Su voz era distraída, pero a Bella no le importaba. Ella lo había golpeado con un montón y no había terminado todavía.

—¿Qué otra cosa quieres que haga?

—Quiero que seas mi compañero de follada.


	4. Chapter 4

_**CAPÍTULO 3**_

—¿Qué dijiste?

Bella hizo una mueca cuando la pregunta de Edward salió como un rugido. Su rostro palideció y luego enrojeció de un color rojo brillante. Se echó hacia atrás, tratando de alejarse de ella, pero Bella no había llegado tan lejos como para darse por vencida.

Mantuvo sus brazos en su cuello.

Él empezó a retroceder, llevándose a Bella con él. Apenas en equilibrio, se resbaló con los húmedos azulejos. En un esfuerzo por mantenerse sobre sus pies, apresuró sus movimientos hasta que su espalda golpeó la pared del lado opuesto del cuarto de baño.

Entonces, sucedió lo inevitable y la gravedad se hizo cargo.

Sus pies se deslizaron debajo de él de nuevo y se resbaló por la pared hasta que su trasero llegó al suelo.

Bella cayó también, con las piernas enredadas con las suyas, con sus pechos apretados contra su pecho mientras se agarraba con fuerza. _Oh, demonios, dos veces en el día ha caído sobre su trasero por mi culpa. _

—¿Estás bien? —Ella levantó la cabeza y echó un vistazo a su cara.

—Señorita, eres letal. —Rió entre dientes. —Una verdadera zona de desastre caminante.

—Sí, pero me amas de todos modos, ¿no? —_Ah, qué diablos, ¿por qué dije eso?_ Ahora se sentía como una tonta, porque la parte triste era que lo que sentía por Edward Cullen era más que simple deseo. Sí, conseguir tumbarse y acostarse con Edward estaba en la parte más alta de su lista de prioridades, pero iba mucho más lejos que eso.

¿Por qué más podría haberse tomado todas las molestias de quitar un par de las baldosas del baño para que el agua de la bañera demasiado llena se filtrara hacia abajo a su apartamento? Había sucedido antes por casualidad, cuando las baldosas habían estado sueltas. Hizo una mueca. No había previsto inundar su apartamento. Por lo menos se lo estaba tomando deportivamente.

Maldita sea, ella lo echaría de menos cuando empezará a desarrollar escamas y tuviera que retirarse hacia el mar.

Edward se deslizó hacia abajo aún más, hasta que estuvo tendido en el piso mojado, con Bella firmemente equilibrada encima de él. —Si esto es una señal de las cosas por venir y que voy a terminar sobre mi espalda cada vez que esté contigo, puedo también ponerme más cómodo—. Llegó a una de las toallas empapadas, la dobló y la metió bajo su cabeza. —Ahora, ¿decías algo sobre el deseo de un compañero de follada?

Ella se estremeció mientras él pasaba las manos por la espalda y por sus nalgas desnudas.

Las terminaciones nerviosas sensibles saltaron de forma que un calor se arrastró a su paso. Su respiración aumentó. Su corazón latió con fuerza. Su boca se puso más seca y se obligó a tragar. Sin lugar a dudas, el primer paso en su plan estaba funcionando.

—Yo... ah, yo quiero... Necesito... —Ella bajó la cabeza y se golpeó la frente ligeramente con su pecho. —Maldita sea, esto es más difícil de lo que pensé que sería.—

—¿Por qué no acabas de escupirlo? Duele menos de esa forma. —Él jugó con el cordón de su tanga, deslizando un dedo desde su cintura para que la tira desapareciera entre sus nalgas.

Bella nunca había pensado en su trasero como una zona muy erógena, pero ¡maldito calor! Balanceaba sus caderas contra el bulto duro de su pene rígido, gratificándola cuando daba una respiración rápida. _Ah, de ninguna manera puede un hombre fingir no estar interesado con una erección así._

_Bueno, es hora de dejar caer la bomba final, Bella_.

—Quiero tener sexo. Mucho sexo. Sexo caliente que me haga volar el cerebro. Tanto como pueda, o más bien, todas las veces que se te levante. Quiero que seas mi compañero para follar.

Él hizo una pausa en la exploración de su trasero, moviendo la mano a su cadera. —No saldrás con que eres virgen, ¿verdad? ¿Es por eso ese loco deseo de tener relaciones sexuales todo el tiempo? Señorita, no lo hago con vírgenes. También es una gran responsabilidad.

Ella llegó a su alrededor, tomó su mano, y lo colocó de nuevo en su nalga. —No, no soy virgen, pero no ha habido nadie en los últimos ocho meses. Te he deseado desde que te conocí, pero nunca hiciste ningún movimiento. Por lo que estoy haciéndolo por ti. Imaginé que eras demasiado tímido.

—¡No es probable! Nunca me diste ninguna indicación de que me deseabas. Caray, habría estado completamente sobre ti como un sarpullido si hubiera pensado eso. Además, es un poco difícil poner las manos en alguien cuando mamá está siempre alrededor.

Bella movió otra vez las caderas, creando fricción justo donde la necesitaba. Edward levantó la parte inferior del cuerpo hacia ella, imitando sus movimientos. La humedad se combinó entre los labios hinchados de su vagina. Su clítoris le dio un dolor que sólo haciendo el amor con Edward se aliviaría. —Bueno, la madre se ha ido y necesito montones y montones de sexo ahora mismo, por lo que, nene, prepárate. —Ella bajó la cabeza y sacó por la boca la punta de su lengua.

—¡Whoa! Espera un poco. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Qué es lo que no me estás diciendo?

Ella suspiró. —No me has estado escuchando. Quiero tener buen sexo antes de convertirme en sirena y no tener nada, excepto un corte en lugar de vagina. Diablos, no sé si las sirenas son capaces de tener un orgasmo. Si tengo que convertirme en pez-respirante, quiero recordar lo que fue experimentar todas las campanas y silbidos de un verdadero y alucinante clímax.

Él la miró, con sus ojos abriéndose grande y su boca abierta y temblorosa. —Una rendija en lugar de una... —Se echó a reír. Su gran risa rebotó en el estómago de Bella.

—Maldita sea, Edward, esto no es tan divertido.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, de repente él le dio la vuelta hasta Bella estuvo sobre su espalda y Edward inclinado sobre más de la mitad de ella. Metió la cabeza en el hueco de su hombro y la abrazó con fuerza, mientras las risas se apoderaban de ellos de nuevo. Su cálido aliento le hizo cosquillas en el cuello. Escalofríos viajaron por su espalda. La sangre de sus venas se fundió, quemándola desde el interior hacia fuera. Volvió la cabeza hacia él, jalándose hacia atrás para poder ver su rostro.

—¿Edward?

Cuando él la miró, Bella se abalanzó sobre él, ajustando su boca a la suya. Ella perdió su lengua en su labio inferior, lamiendo su sensual plenitud. Dios, sabía tan bien. Le mordió el labio inferior. Él gimió y abrió la boca. Bella profundizó el beso, deslizando su lengua para enredarse con la suya. Eso fue todo el control de Edward le permitió. Él se convirtió en el maestro, tomando su boca en un profundo beso. Empujando su lengua y después retirándola. Jugando con ella a un ritmo que él estableció.

Era una pálida imitación de lo que realmente deseaba Bella. Jaló de él hasta que el beso se rompió y la levantó encima de su cuerpo, colocándola entre sus piernas.

Su pene duro le dio un codazo en la unión de sus muslos. La tensión en espiral se sintió en su intestino y su corazón se sentía como si se tratara de dar una fibrilación, con el ritmo rápido e irregular. Dio un tembloroso suspiro y trató de ponerse bajo control. Ah, al diablo con eso. Ella había deseado a Edward durante mucho tiempo y ahora que lo tenía horizontalmente no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad. Ya había crema que salía de sus bragas sobre él. No perdería eso.

—No me has respondido. —Levantando las caderas, se frotó contra la cresta de acero de su erección. La fricción de la correa húmeda contra su vagina mojada la hizo repetir la acción. —¿Quieres ser mi amigo de follada?

Edward movió la cabeza para aclarar su pensamiento y movió su mirada a los más perfectos pechos que jamás había visto. —¿Segura que sabes lo que estás haciendo, Bella? —_Rayos, que pregunta tan estúpida para hacerle, idiota. ¿Y si ella se da vuelta y dice que no?_

No podía creer que estaba abajo con una mujer deseable casi rogándole que la follara sin sentido y él hacía preguntas al respecto. Hombre, lo que era ser un idiota.

Bella frunció los ojos y lo miró. —Edward, esta es tu última oportunidad. Después de esto, me iré a la playa para preguntarle a la persona que primero vea si quiere tener sexo conmigo. Si tú no quieres, estoy segura de que habrá otros hombres por ahí que sí lo harán.

¡Como el infierno! Un destello de celos atravesó su sangre. De ninguna forma ella tumbaría y se acostaría con nadie excepto con él. —Oh nena, ¿qué si acepto? Puedes apostar tu bollos dulces de que lo haré.

En un instante, él se levantó e hizo lo que había querido hacer desde que había entrado en el cuarto de baño. Puso su boca sobre el pico de su pecho endurecido. Bella gimió y arqueó la parte superior del cuerpo, presionando su pezón más profundamente en su boca. Él levantó el peso de su otro seno en su mano, haciendo rodar el pezón entre sus dedos pulgar e índice.

Él utilizó sus dientes, jalando suavemente el borde de la areola antes de pasar su lengua por la arrugada cresta. Bella saltó en reacción, con su respiración fuerte y rápida en la pequeña habitación de madera. La suya no era mucho mejor. Él trató de respirar profundamente, pero todo lo que pudo oler fue el almizclado olor de su excitación. Dios, si no la probaba pronto se volvería loco.

Con una dura chupada final en su pezón, deslizó su boca bajo la curva de su pecho, besándola y lamiéndola a su paso. Pasó la lengua a lo largo de la cadena de oro que siempre llevaba. Entonces le mordió la hendidura de su cintura antes de chuparla, decidido a dejar su huella sobre ella.

Cuando él levantó ligeramente la cabeza, ella vio el comienzo de un mordisco de amor. Se preguntó cómo iba a explicar la marca cuando se pusiera su pequeñito bikini para el trabajo mañana.

La capacidad de pensar racionalmente desapareció mientras él siguió con su fiesta. Hundiendo la punta de la lengua en su ombligo. Lamiendo la curva de su estómago. Hasta que finalmente llegó a su objetivo. El diminuto tanga que cubría su vagina. Él trató de estirar las piernas, sólo para que sus pies descalzos quedaran justo contra el lado de la bañera. Maldita sea, necesitaba encontrar otra manera de hacer esto.

Bella levantó la cabeza y se rió entre dientes. —¿Quieres pasar esto a la habitación, atleta? Eres demasiado grande para mi cuarto de baño.

Él la miró. Con el color rojo en sus mejillas. Con el sudor en cuentas en su frente. Con su pelo largo enredado en su rostro. Oyó su entrecortada respiración. De ninguna manera se perdería un minuto de eso. Ni siquiera para sentirse cómodo.

—Levanta la pierna derecha —gruñó en respuesta.

Cuando ella hizo lo que le pidió, él se medio acurrucó a su lado y enganchó su pierna atrás de su cadera. Deslizó sus manos debajo de ella, llenándolas con las suaves curvas de su trasero. Levantándole las caderas un poco, bajó la cabeza.

El calor recorrió su cuerpo. No creía que fuera posible, pero tenía el pene más duro. Un gruñido retumbó levantándose de su pecho mientras acariciaba la tela que cubría su vagina e inhalando el perfume erótico de ella. Su testosterona aumentó. Su corazón y su pulso se aceleraron, como un bombo en su cabeza. No podía esperar más.

Deslizando una mano debajo de sus nalgas, hizo a un lado su tanga. El perfume de almizcle de su crema era aún más fuerte, enrollándose en su cerebro. Tenía hambre ahora por degustarla, con mano temblorosa jaló el trozo de tela hasta que la cuerda se rompió. Hasta que expuso los rizos marrones y rosas con forma de delicado triángulo que desaparecían entre sus muslos.

Ella gimió, un sonido atractivo y necesitado que se alojó en su cerebro y subió su calor más alto.

Dejando caer la cabeza, puso una serie de besos húmedos en todo el contorno de su vello púbico.

Oh Dios, ¡No era suficiente! Necesitaba las dos manos libres. Agarrando otra de las toallas, las juntó en el marco de su trasero. Luego la acarició con su lengua su sexo, separando sus hinchados labios por lo que pudo llegar a los contornos más íntimos de su vagina.

Bella dejó escapar un largo gemido quejumbroso, con sus caderas arqueándose hacia su boca como una invitación. Su respiración se hizo áspera y difícil mientras la excitación se movía a través de su sangre, apretando todos los nervios de su cuerpo.

Dispuesto a llevar la fiesta sensual al siguiente nivel, le dio un lametón en el clítoris antes de tomarlo con su boca. Bella gritó, llevándolo a rodear su hinchado clítoris y hundir su lengua en su interior.

Él sintió su espasmo muscular interno y supo que no estaba muy lejos de venirse. Aumentando la velocidad de sus movimientos, metió su lengua duro y profundo. Su sabor llenó su boca. La tensión arañó sus entrañas y subió un peldaño mientras luchaba por aferrarse al control de sus propias necesidades.

De repente, el dolor lo golpeó. Sintió como si alguien lo hubiera pateado. —Ah, demonios, nooo — exclamó y se alejó de su banquete quedándose a su lado.

—¿Q-qué pasa? —Bella luchó por levantarse sobre sus codos y se le quedó mirando. —Infiernos, no es hora de parar. Estoy tan cerca de llegar que no es divertido.

Se arrastró de debajo de su pierna, y todavía a su lado, se puso de rodillas.

—Rayos, tengo un calambre. —Estaba jadeando dándose un masaje en un lado.

Bella estalló de risas. La risa se apoderó de ella y se tuvo que retorcer. —Oh, rayos, no me lo creo. Aquí estoy, desnuda como el día en que nací y de espaldas en el piso del baño mojada... con la tanga rota. Con las piernas separadas, la vagina expuesta, un semental sexy trabajando en mí. Y ¿te da un calambre?

Él la miró fijamente. ¿Pensaba que había hecho eso adrede? Le dio una mirada sucia como de risa, se acurrucó a su lado frente a él, con las manos envueltas en el estómago de ella.

—¿Bella? ¿Isabella, estás en casa?

Un shock se disparó a través de Edward con el sonido de alguien diciendo el nombre de Bella. Se volteó para mirar la puerta del baño y luego con la misma rapidez volvió a mirar a Bella.

—Oh, rayos, la estación Grand Central. —Risas todavía salían de su boca. —Algunos amigos aparecen en el momento equivocado. Nunca imaginé que compartir un apartamento crearía este tipo de problemas.

Ella se puso de rodillas, agarrando la toalla húmeda debajo de su trasero, la retorció sobre ella. —Espera, Alice, estaré allí en un minuto.

Arrastrando los pies hacia delante, deslizó sus brazos alrededor de él y apoyó la frente contra la suya.

—Te dije que nos deberíamos haber ido a la habitación —le susurró.


	5. Chapter 5

_**CAPÍTULO 4**_

—Vamos, Alice, abramos las puertas antes de que las hordas las rompan. —Bella sonrió. No es que hubiera mucha gente esperando. Sólo un par de tipos surfistas, probablemente buscando cera para sus tablas de surf o algo tan simple como eso.

Apenas pasaban de las nueve, pero ya el día se estaba calentando. Un poco como ella. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era pensar en ese interludio en el baño de ayer y su sangre se sentía como si se quisiera hervir. Maldita sea, ¿por qué había tardado tanto en decirle la palabra difícil a Edward?

Con una sacudida de cabeza, abrió los cerrojos de seguridad de las puertas acristaladas y las abrió de par en par, dando un paso afuera para disfrutar del sol de la mañana. Dando una respiración profunda que amenazó con sacar sus pechos de las pequeñas partes triangulares de la parte superior de su bikini, saboreó el aire cargado de sal.

Dios, amaba vivir justo en el borde del océano. El surf, el sol, los turistas persiguiendo el estilo de vida relajado de la playa, los amaba a todos. Los echaría de menos cuando tuviera que irse a vivir bajo el agua. No sería lo mismo para nada.

Mirando hacia abajo sus piernas, las inspeccionó para detectar alguna señal de cambio. Nada. Ni siguiera una pequeña escama. Esa era la parte más aterradora. No saber cuándo sería el cambio.

Ella suspiró. Eso no estaba ayudando a los asuntos para nada. Se dio la vuelta para volver a la tienda, de pronto haciendo una pausa. —Infiernos, ¿buscarán lo que necesitan ahora?

—¿Quién? ¿Qué? —Alice salió moviéndose del interior de la tienda, arrastrándose y deteniéndose junto a Bella. Gimió cuando vio los graffitis pintados en la placa de vidrio de las ventanas. —Sólo por una vez me gustaría capturarlo —escupió.

—Te apostaría hasta tu último dólar que son los dos adolescentes que han estado dándome pena, malditos. Todo porque los atrapé merodeando. Tienen suerte que no haya informado a la policía. ¡Pequeños demonios! Los atraparé y patearé sus traseros.

Lanzó un suspiro de frustración. —Dame un balde de agua y jabón y frotaré los rayones, ¿Quieres Alice? Me desharé de esto si tú te encargas de los dos chicos del interior. —Inclinó la cabeza hacia el interior de la tienda.

Estar con los clientes no le tomaría mucho; Alice regresó con agua caliente y cepillos. Bella se puso a trabajar, limpiando la pintura del vidrio. Sus brazos le dolían y el sudor corría por su cuerpo en el momento en que el vidrio estaba impecable de nuevo.

Se pasó el dorso de una mano sobre la frente. Gracias a Dios que había terminado. Por lo menos por esa vez. ¿Quién sabía cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que sus artistas de graffiti la golpearan de nuevo?

Se agachó, agarrando la agarradera de la cubeta. Era tiempo para ir a trabajar, en su verdadero trabajo pero antes de retirarse, no pudo resistirse a dar una mirada más a la torre de los salvavidas de surf.

Su ropa de surf y tienda de playa ocupaba la planta baja del bloque de apartamentos que había heredado de su madre. Situada en el paseo marítimo frente al área de seguridad de natación, y la torre era muy visible desde allí. Así, también, lo eran los salvavidas.

—Sí que llena bien esos pantaloncillos cortos, ¿no?

Bella saltó, dando la vuelta para encontrar a Alice justo detrás de ella. Había estado tan absorta en ver a Edward bajar de su torre para arrear a los nadadores de nuevo entre las banderas, que no había oído nada. Y sí, no había notado el pequeño traje de baño con el distintivo rojo y oro de los salvavidas de surf australianos.

—Los deberían llamar Trajes-de-baño-con-pene —dijo ella volviéndose a la playa. —Suena como de…

—¿Sexy? Vamos, son fabulosos. Muestran cada pequeña protuberancia y bulbo. — Alice sonrió y señaló a Edward. —Mira, se puede decir exactamente cuán grande lo tiene…

—Quita tu vista del traje de Edward, amiga.

Eso no quería decir que _ella_ no podía recorrer los... atributos de Edward. —Maldita sea —susurró, olvidando por un momento que Alice estaba a su lado —Parece atorado como un caballo.

Ella se estremeció ante la idea de quitarle esos pequeños y elásticos shorts de él y exponerlo en toda su gloria. Entonces le daría una idea de lo que le había dado en el cuarto de baño mojado.

Aunque, dado el bulto que sobresalía de la estirada tela, las probabilidades de lograr tener todo eso en su boca eran prácticamente nulas. Pero nunca había sido una cobarde en su vida y no empezaría a serlo. Si al principio no tienes éxito... Sonrió. Sólo tenía que volver a intentarlo. Intentarlo podría ser más divertido que nada que ya hubiera tenido en su vida.

Alice de pronto se echó a reír, hundiendo su codo en las costillas de Bella. —¡Oh! Mi Dios, si pudieras ver tu cara. Te ves como si estuvieras a punto de empezar a babear.

Bella le dio una sonrisa tímida. —¿Puedo evitarla si él me excita?

—Infiernos, niña, él no sólo te excita. Estás enamorada del chico. Lo has estado por meses. ¿Piensas decírselo?

—Uh-nop, de ninguna manera. —Bella se movió de nuevo a la tienda. —No le soltaré eso a él.

—Bueno, ¿por lo menos se lo preguntaste? Ser tu compañero de folladas hasta que... ya sabes.

—¿Hasta que me convierta en sirena? —Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. —Sí, pero no me creyó. Piensa que es sólo otra forma que estoy usando para hacerle saber que quiero arruinarle la tapa de los sesos.

Alice se ocupó de sacar dos refrescos de la nevera de la habitación del almuerzo de la parte posterior en el área de servicio. —Demonios, yo tampoco te hubiera creído si no hubiera visto a tu madre el día en que entró al mar y desapareció. Hombre, eso fue demasiado extraño.

Ella le entregó un vaso a Bella. —Así que ¿Cayó?

—No, nunca llegamos a la parte de caer, pero sin duda pude hacer que sus labios trabajaran. Y tengo que decirte, tu llegada apestó, amiga mía. Si hubieras podido haberte quedado afuera tan sólo cinco minutos más. —Bella puso su botella de bebida en el mostrador y se dirigió al papeleo de la parte superior del mostrador.

—Vamos, no me dejes colgada aquí —suplicó Alice. —¿Qué pasó?

—No es asunto tuyo. —Ella movió las cejas y esbozó una sonrisa cursi. —Ahora a trabajar, vaga. Aunque heredarás el complejo de apartamentos y la tienda, sigo siendo el jefe hasta que me vaya. Libera tu mente de lo que pasó con Edward y de sus pantalones cortos de natación y de la cera frotada en las tablas.

Bella metió la cabeza abajo y trató de concentrarse en las cifras. Quería que los libros estuvieran ordenados antes de que Alice se hiciera cargo. La vergüenza era la única figura que podía ver bajo el microscópico traje de baño que hacía muy poco por esconder su patrimonio natural.

Edward usó su camiseta roja de salvavidas y oro para limpiarse el sudor de la cara antes de surfear. Deteniéndose junto a la puerta de la tienda de Bella, miró a su alrededor. No había muchos compradores. Probablemente todos se habían ido a comer o a tomar una siesta por la tarde después de haber estado en el sol todo el día. Gracias a Dios su turno había terminado. El número de padres idiotas que dejaban que sus niños nadaran fuera de las banderas era asombroso. Con la señal importante de advertencia colocada en la playa de que se corría el riesgo de un sólido ataque a la izquierda de la bandera, uno pensaría que tendrían más sentido. Ya había tenido que nadar para ayudar a dos adolescentes a regresar de nuevo antes de quedar atrapado en la resaca.

Bueno, al menos podía olvidarse de eso durante el resto del día. No estaría de turno de nuevo hasta pasado mañana. Ahora era momento de un poco de relajación, no era que pensara que enseñar a Bella a nadar sería favorable para tener una mente tranquila y un cuerpo relajado. Infiernos, sólo tenía que pensar en ella y su pene decidía levantarse y tomar nota.

Su cabeza estuvo de repente llena de fotos de Bella tirada en el piso del baño, con las piernas abiertas que le mostraban la hinchazón de los labios de su…

—Oye, Edward, ¿Buscas a Isabella?

Edward saltó mientras la amiga y compañera de trabajo de Bella se le acercaba por detrás y le palmeaba la espalda. —Oye, manos fuera de la mercancía, mujer.

Ella sonrió y se volvió hacia su cara. Había conocido a Alice, por el mismo tiempo que había conocido a Bella. No sólo trabajaba con Bella, sino que se había mudado para compartir el apartamento cuando la madre de Bella se había ido. Era muy divertida, pero un poco extravagante, a veces.

—Si no quieres que las mujeres te coman con los ojos, no deberías usar esos pequeños trajes-de-baño-para-penes, mi amigo. No dejan exactamente mucho a la imaginación.

Él levantó una ceja y le dio una sonrisa arrogante.

Alice cruzó el mostrador de la parte trasera de la tienda. Después de comprobar para ver si Bella estaba por allí, Edward le siguió. —Entonces, ¿dónde está Bella? Se supone que le daré una clase de natación.

—Se está preparando ahora. —Señaló el almacén detrás del mostrador. —No debería…

—¿Estás listo para irnos, Edward?

Bella se pavoneaba de la bodega vestida con el más pequeño bikini que Edward había visto nunca. En el fondo no eran más que dos triángulos pequeños atados con cuerdas a sus caderas. La parte superior no era mucho mayor. Dos trozos de tela que apenas cubrían sus pezones, y mucho menos sus pechos.

Lo único que había era la cadena de oro alrededor de su cintura con la que nunca la había visto sin ella. Infiernos malditos, ¿cómo era posible que se concentrara en el negocio serio de enseñarle a estar segura en el agua cuando estaba casi desnuda?

Él se aclaró la garganta. —Ah, me cambiaré el uniforme y después te encontraré más tarde en Shark Cove y pondremos esa clase de natación en marcha.

—Aaah, ¿Tienes que hacerlo? —Bella se inclinó contra el mostrador e hizo a una pose. Ociosamente pasó la punta de un dedo a través de su vientre desnudo, dejó que su mirada viajara hacia abajo, a la parte delantera de su traje de baño.

Edward tragó. El calor disparó a través de él. Se pasó la mano por la frente, donde gotas de sudor habían salido de nuevo, y esta vez no podía culpar a las altas temperaturas. Oh, estaba tan caliente, pero no con ese tipo de calor.

Se sintió mareado, como si toda la sangre hubiera desaparecido de su cerebro y se agrupara en sus pies. En los pies, ¡nada! Sabía muy bien a dónde se había ido. Directo a su pene. Incluso ahora, podía sentirse cada vez duro, con su erección presionando el tejido elástico de su traje de baño.

Una ola de calor fluyó a través de su rostro. Sí, deseaba a Bella, pero no deseaba ser tan evidente. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, con lo que su camiseta colgando escondió su pene.

—No se supone que usemos nuestro uniforme, excepto cuando estamos patrullando, pero creo que puedo comprar un par de pantalones cortos para cubrirme estos. Entonces nadie podrá decir nada al respecto.

Alice en silencio hasta ahora, lo miró de arriba a abajo. —Hmm, talla mediana, diría yo. Uno con bordes que sobresalgan. —Ella se movió a través de uno de los bastidores antes de sacar un par de pantalones negros. —¿Estos están bien?

—Ah, sí, perfectos —dijo él, tomándolos y poniéndoselos sin dejar la camiseta. Cuando estuvo cubierto decentemente, se colgó la camiseta encima de su hombro. —Te pagaré por ellos más tarde, Bella. No tengo mi cartera conmigo en este momento.

—Estás en tu casa —respondió Bella cuando se volvió de nuevo hacia el almacén.

—Oye, ¿A dónde vas? Creí que habías dicho que estabas lista.

Ella sonrió por encima del hombro. —Una última cosa. Será un minuto. —Desapareció, con Alice tras ella.

Edward frunció el ceño. ¿Qué demonios más necesitaría? Ya tenía el traje de baño puesto. Lo que necesitaba era una armadura para protegerse de sus propias hormonas rebeldes. Estos pantalones cortos negros no iban en realidad a representar ningún tipo de protección.

—¿Ya tienes todo?

Él abrió la boca para responder pero entonces se dio cuenta de que Alice no le estaba hablando a él. Ladeó la cabeza y escuchó.

—Protector solar, gorra, toalla, las llaves de la moto. Checa. Sí. No creo que haya nada más que necesites.

—No te olvides del regalo que te compré —dijo Alice.

Edward oyó el crujir de papel y luego la voz de asombro de Bella.

—Rayos, un paquete jumbo. —Comenzó a reír. —Me desgastaré si uso todos estos.

—No, están hechos para la velocidad y resistencia, pero recuerda que los hombres tardan más en recuperarse de lo que les hacemos. Podría tomar un tiempo usarlos todos.

Él frunció el ceño. ¿De qué demonios estaban hablando? Si no lo supiera…

—Bueno, comencemos el espectáculo.

Bella salió de la bodega y Edward le echó una mirada y comenzó a reír. En cuestión de segundos, las risas se habían convertido en una carcajada en toda regla.

—Por el amor de Dios, eso no es necesario —logró decir en medio del ataque de risa. —No dejaré que te pase nada.

—Pero ¿Y si una ola me derriba? O una tormenta estalla y no puedo llegar a la costa. O un tsunami amenaza con devorarme. O…

Edward se limpió la cara de todos los signos de alegría, aunque su boca aún tenía tendencia a contraerse. Se le había olvidado que le tenía bastante miedo del agua. —Ninguna de esas cosas sucederán. Es un hermoso y calmado día. Y para empezar, estaremos cerca de la costa, con el agua no más alta que nuestras cinturas.

—¿Qué tal si…?

—Bella, no puedes aprender a nadar, con un chaleco salvavidas grueso y pesado puesto.


	6. Chapter 6

_**CAPÍTULO 5**_

Bella se aferró a la cintura de Edward mientras aceleraba el motor de la moto. Ella había querido usar su moto para llegar hasta Shark Cove, pero Edward había insistido en ir con ella.

A decir verdad, estaba contenta. La moto estaba bien, siempre y cuando ella sólo viajara en la compacta arena al borde del agua. El resto del tiempo, simplemente se hundía en la arena suave y terminaba encima teniéndola que empujar. Un infierno de trabajo en medio de un caluroso día en Australia.

—Agárrate fuerte. La levantaré un poco —le gritó Edward sobre su hombro. Torció el control manual y aumentó la velocidad.

—¡Yee-haw! —Deslizándose más cerca, Bella lo apretó, con sus manos aferradas a los fuertes músculos del estómago de Edward. Se apoyó en él. No se había molestado en ponerse una camiseta y la sensación de su carne caliente contra su pecho hacía que sus pezones se endurecieran con puntos pulsantes de sensaciones. Ella se retorció, frotándose contra él.

Presionada tan cerca como él estaba de ella, Bella sintió el aliento fuerte que Edward tomó. Sus músculos se pusieron tensos y pudo haber jurado que hasta se había estremecido. Sonrió. Ah, una razón más para ser pasajera con Edward. Y una oportunidad perfecta para promover sus planes.

Deslizó una mano sobre el lado izquierdo de su pecho. Sintió que su corazón latía con fuerza, golpeando duro contra su palma. Por otro lado se permitió caer más abajo de su estómago, deslizando sus dedos debajo de la pretina de sus pantalones cortos.

—Has pensado más sobre lo de acostarte conmigo en el tiempo que me queda…— Le gritó por encima del hombro, metiendo la cabeza en la curva de su cuello.

Era la única forma en que la escucharía, con el sonido del motor y el viento corriendo por sus caras, pero mientras estuviera allí, pensó que bien podría hacer que la situación se inclinara a su favor. Sacó su lengua hasta tocar su cuello antes de llegar un poco más alto y pasar su punta enrollada alrededor del borde de su oreja.

Edward se estremeció cuando el calor húmedo de la boca de Bella envió una ráfaga de cohetes a través de su sangre. Le temblaban las manos en los controles. Retrocedió un poco, dejando caer la velocidad. —Ah, Bella, tal vez no es una buena idea ya que estamos en la moto. —Su voz fue un bajo, grave gruñido.

—Oh, no sé, parece un lugar tan bueno como cualquier otro —dijo ella y movió sus caderas contra él. —Para captar público, se podría decir. Tú sólo fíjate en el paisaje y yo haré todo el trabajo.—

Él tragó. Infiernos, si no hubiera tenido el ánimo para ponerse un par de pantalones cortos en...

Con las piernas a horcajadas sobre la moto, su pequeña vagina caliente estaba apretada contra su trasero y el pedacito que ella llamaba bikini no era barrera en absoluto. Su pene se apretó, empujando la parte delantera de sus pantalones cortos. Demonios, si se elevaba mucho más, pronto estaría dándole la mano a Bella.

Dejó caer la velocidad aún más. De lo contrario, a ese ritmo, los haría volcar sus reacciones tan caóticas como estaban. Y en cuanto a la pregunta de Bella, no había hecho nada más que pensar en ello desde que le había sugerido que fuera su compañero de follada.

Antes de que pudiera formular una respuesta, Shark Cove quedó a la vista. Él lanzó un débil suspiro. _Cobarde_.

Negó. ¿Quería hacer el amor con Bella? Rayos, sí, no podía pensar en ninguna cosa que deseara más. _Entonces, ¿qué diablos te pasa, idiota?_ _No sólo ella te ha entregado las señales correctas, sino que te ha golpeado en la cabeza con ellas. _

Como regla general, no permitía a la gente acercarse a él. Era demasiado fácil conseguir salir decepcionado de esa forma. Y tenía demasiados secretos para bajar la guardia. Oh, había tenido su parte justa de mujeres, pero Bella era diferente. Le importaba y eso lo hacía más difícil.

—Oye, ¿te has ido a dormir allí? O has cambiado de opinión.

Edward arrastró sus pensamiento hacia el presente. Qué idiota. Sin siquiera pensar al respecto, tiró de la moto para que se detuviera en la entrada de la cala. El motor estaría todavía arrancado, pero no iría a ninguna parte.

—Lo siento, sólo estaba admirando la vista.

Ella instaló todo su peso en su espalda y miró por encima de su hombro. Edward se retorció al sentir los montículos suaves de sus pechos contra él. No deseaba nada más que darse la vuelta y levantar el peso de ellos con sus manos. Agachar la cabeza y cubrir su duro pezón con su hambrienta boca.

—Es bonito, ¿no? Qué pena que sea tan rocosa.

Rayos, iba a terminar siendo un caso perdido si seguía así. Luchó por sacar su mente de los pechos Bella y responder a su comentario. —No, rocoso está bien. Mantiene a la multitud. Hace que sea agradable y aislado y seguro para las focas que vienen aquí a tomar el sol.

Él puso la moto en marcha y se las arregló para atravesar el estrecho paso de la cala, esquivando los afloramientos de rocas grandes que custodiaban el acceso a la bahía. Las ruedas de la moto giraron y luego ganaron fuerza mientras se dirigía hacia el otro lado de la franja de playa. Se enfilaron a un espacio sombreado formado por las rocas salientes.

Apagando el motor, se quedaron sentados por un momento, arrastrando el aire cargado de sal. Le encantaba ese lugar. No podía imaginar vivir en otro lugar, pero todo dependía de las Parcas. De las Parcas y de Isabella Swan.

Esa parte de la isla era una serie de acantilados que llegaban hasta las bahías aisladas habitadas por rocas de granito de todas formas y tamaños. Algunas eran pequeñas y deformes. Otras estaban perfectamente rodadas y eran más altas que un hombre adulto, desgastadas por los elementos. Luego estaban las cuevas...

—Vamos, Edward, consigue poner tu trasero en marcha.

Bella le dio un codazo en las costillas, lo que lo hizo saltar de sorpresa. Había estado tan absorto en sus propios pensamientos, que casi había olvidado que estaba allí. Casi, pero no del todo. ¿Cómo podría, posiblemente, olvidar el cuerpo pequeño y caliente apretado contra él?

—Bájate primero, así no te haré salir volando —dijo con una mirada hacia atrás a su pasajera.

Edward perdió su calidez al momento en que bajó de la moto. Rayos, lo había estropeado. Sacudiendo la cabeza por su propia vulnerabilidad, en lo que a Bella se refería, se bajó de la moto, tomó su toalla y Bella su bolsa de playa, y se dirigieron hacia el borde del agua. El agua era cristalina, más azul que en cualquiera de los océanos por los que hubiera viajado. Por lo menos las rocas de la bahía los protegerían ahí. Haría un poco más cómoda la enseñanza de Bella para nadar.

—Oye, Edward, vamos. Exploremos las cuevas. Recuerdo a mi madre trayéndome aquí cuando era niña. Quiero ir a echar un vistazo.

Dejando caer la toalla y una bolsa en uno de los cantos rodados, Edward llegó a ella. —¡Bella, no! Vuelve aquí—. Ah Cristo, si no llegaba a ella a toda prisa...

Trepando por las rocas, se encontró con ella justo cuando estaba a punto de entrar a la más pequeña de las cuevas. La agarró por el brazo y la obligó a enfrentarse a él, jalándola a sus brazos. El calor se arrastró sobre él mientras sus pechos apenas vestidos golpeaban su pecho.

—Hey, ¿por qué quieres abandonarme? Pensé que estábamos aquí para que aprendieras a nadar—. El bajó la cabeza y pasó la lengua por sus labios. Cuando ella abrió la boca y tocó la punta de la lengua con la suya, se estremeció en reacción. Nunca tendría suficiente de esa mujer.

—Sólo quería ver las cuevas—. Ella pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, deslizando su cuerpo contra el suyo. —Estoy segura de que esta es la que mi madre me enseñó cuando era apenas una niña. Me dijo que guardaba un secreto que cambió su vida para siempre.

_Maldita sea, si se entra allí, descubrirá un secreto muy bueno. ¡Mi secreto! Y no estoy seguro de cómo se lo tomaría_. —Podemos explorar las cuevas más tarde, ¿está bien? Ahora mismo, estoy más interesado en asegurarme de que estés a salvo en el agua.

Guió su cuerpo por las rocas y a la playa, dando un suspiro de alivio de que había logrado distraerla con un beso. Quitándose los pantalones cortos, se volvió hacia ella. —¿Estás lista para desafiar al agua?

—Ack, ¿tengo que hacerlo? —Hizo un gesto con la mano hacia él. —Olvídate de eso. Por supuesto que tengo que hacerlo. ¿Una sirena que no sabe nadar? ¿Dónde se ha visto eso? —Ella dio una respiración profunda y se enfrentó al océano. —Bueno, puedo hacer esto.

—¿Quieres quitarte esa cadena de oro que siempre llevas sobre la cintura? Es posible que se pierda en el océano.

—No, está cerrada con llave. No me la puedo quitar. Y le prometí a mi madre que nunca lo haría. Mi padre, el gran león marino-toro del que te hablé, se lo dio para mí cuando nací. Siempre la he usado. Mamá aumentaba la longitud de la cadena a medida que crecía.

Edward se encogió de hombros y alcanzó su paso mientras ella se movía al agua. Cuando le llegó a la cintura, le agarró la mano y la hizo detenerse. —Es suficiente por el momento. Primero tengo que enseñarte a flotar.

Odiaba ver el miedo pintado en su rostro. Realmente le tenía miedo al agua. Tal vez podría distraerla de nuevo con un pequeño juego sexual. Deslizó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

—Pasa tus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Sólo tendrás que acostumbrarte al agua y a la sensación de las primeras olas.

Una vez que ella lo hizo, Edward se metió aún más, hasta que las olas golpearon su pecho.

—No, no iré más profundo —se lamentó Bella. —No sé nadar. —Sacó sus piernas y las envolvió alrededor de la cintura de Edward.

Edward se echó a reír. —Um, lo sé, cariño. Es por eso que estamos aquí. No dejaré que te suceda nada y tampoco voy a permitir que te asfixies. —No era que tuviera alguna oposición a que ella se envolviera alrededor de él como una segunda piel, con su vagina presionada contra su estómago. Soltó un suspiro tembloroso y trató de concentrarse en el asunto a mano.

—Muy bien, aquí detrás de las rocas estamos protegidos para que no tengas que preocuparte demasiado por las olas. Ahora, quiero que sueltes las piernas y dejes que la parte inferior de tu cuerpo flote. ¿Puedes hacer eso por mí?

—Edward, no soy una tonta. Yo realmente odio esto —se quejó.

Él le dio un rápido abrazo. —Lo sé, pero no dejaré que nada te pase.

Poco a poco, ella soltó el agarre que tenía en su cintura. Cuando sintió la caricia de sus piernas contra las suyas, giró en círculo. —Déjame tomar tu peso. Concéntrate en la sensación del agua en tu piel —continuó moviéndola a través del agua hasta que su agarre-de-muerte en su cuello se relajó.

—Hey, no es tan malo. —Ella levantó la cabeza y le sonrió. —Simplemente no me dejes ir, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡Nunca! A pesar de que te daré la vuelta sobre tu espalda para poder enseñarte a flotar.

Deslizó una mano detrás de su espalda y trató de hacer palanca para alejarla de él. Bella inmediatamente se subió a él de nuevo, con las piernas apretadas alrededor de su cintura y las manos alrededor de su cuello. La visión que tuvo de su cara antes de que ella la enterrara en la curva de su hombro le mostró su terror. Los ojos muy abiertos y la boca temblorosa. Todo el color había abandonado su piel. Hmm, tal vez sería necesario pensar esto un poco más.

—Supongo que te tomará unas cuantas visitas para conseguir que te acostumbres a estar en el agua —murmuró. —¿Por qué no nos acercamos a donde puedas pisar?

—Sí, ¿por qué no hacemos eso? —Murmuró en su hombro. —De hecho, ¿por qué no vamos directo a la playa? Sé que soy una cobarde, pero para ser sinceros, creo que es suficiente para el primer día.

—Supongo, pero te doy una advertencia, mi plan es hacer que entres en el agua conmigo todos los días, hasta que te llegue a la cintura. Es la única manera en que te acostumbrarás a ella.

Luchando contra el tirón de la marea, salió del agua a la playa hasta llegar a la roca en la que había dejado su toalla y la bolsa de Bella que aún estaba pegada a él como una lapa.

—Hey, puedes dejarme ir ahora.

—¿Por qué? Me gusta estar aquí. Es sólo el agua la que no me gusta. —Bella se retorció en sus brazos, frotando su cuerpo contra él.

—Ahh, tal vez esta no es una buena idea. —Edward hizo una mueca. Maldita sea, tenía que quitarse de encima a Bella antes de que ella se diera cuenta de lo mucho que lo afectaba. O tal vez debería mantenerse justo donde estaba porque al momento en que estuviera en el suelo, ella no tendría ninguna duda sobre su estado de excitación.

Su pene estaba completamente duro y pidiendo atención, con el tejido elástico de su bañador apenas conteniéndolo. Una mirada y sabría que ella estaba en su cabeza, o más bien en su cuerpo. ¿Estaría hablando realmente en serio acerca de eso de ser amigos de follada? Porque ahora mismo no podía pensar en algo que le gustaría más que sumergirse en su caliente vagina.

De repente, ella se movió contra él, restregando su vagina en su vientre. Su trasero hizo contacto con la cabeza de su dolorido pene. Incendiándolo, haciendo que la respiración se le atorara en la garganta. Sus manos se apretaron en sus nalgas y tomó aire para tratar de aclarar sus pensamientos.

Él debería hacer lo que era honorable y regresar a ambos a la moto y dirigirse a las playas más pobladas. Si él tomaba su oferta, probablemente acabaría odiándolo. ¿No era así como todas las historias de amor iban? La miró, pegada a su cuerpo, su diminuto bikini no era barrera para el calor abrasador de él. Aunque también podía hacer que ambos se desnudaran… Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos, su determinación se debilitaba y su pene se apretaba aún más.

—Ahh, Bella, tenemos que volver, pero no creo que puedas caminar hasta la moto. Me parece que tenemos un pequeño problema.

Bella se retorció, deslizándose lo suficiente como para rozar su erección dura como una piedra de nuevo.

—¿Pequeño? Oh, no lo creo. No a menos que tengas un par de calcetines metidos ahí abajo. —Ladeó la cabeza para mirar la parte inferior de su cuerpo. Edward resopló. No tenía sentido tratar de negar su excitación, una mirada sería suficiente para darse una idea. Ah rayos, no era lo suficientemente noble como para renunciar a la oportunidad de estar con Bella. ¿Qué tipo de hombre lo haría?

Bella estaba reaccionando a sus emociones, con esa idea fija en la cabeza de que estaba a punto de convertirse en sirena, estaba decidida a disfrutar de la vida mientras sentía que aún tenía la oportunidad. —Bella, ¿estás segura acerca de esto?

—¡Oh, sí! No hay nada que desee más. —Ella le dio una gran sonrisa. —Ahora llévame por mi bolsa.

Él apartó los brazos de alrededor de ella, consciente del temblor de sus manos. Separándose unos pocos metros, vio mientras ella agarraba su bolso y rebuscó hasta que encontró una caja de color rosa brillante. La sostuvo en alto y le sonrió. —Y tengo algo para arreglar tu pequeño problema.

Él frunció el ceño. —¿Qué es?

—Un regalo de Alice. Una caja de condones jumbo. —Ella se rió y cerró el espacio entre sus cuerpos. —Acostémonos y ensuciémonos, Sr. Edward de Ballena.

—Um, no, nena, no de Ballena. De Foca.

—¿Eh?

Él negó. No era el momento adecuado.


	7. Chapter 7

_**CAPÍTULO 6**_

Bella frunció el ceño. No tenía ni la menor idea de lo que Edward estaba hablando. En realidad, había otras cosas más importantes en su mente, como… conseguir que Edward se desnudara. Y no había un mejor momento que el actual.

Sin poder evitar su deseo, deslizó sus manos por su cuerpo.

Gracias a Dios que había elegido Shark Cove para su clase de natación. Nadie iba ahí en ese tiempo, no creía poder esperar hasta que regresaran a su apartamento. Ella lo deseaba... y lo deseaba ya.

Sin darle oportunidad cambiar de opinión, deslizó un brazo alrededor de su cuello y tiró de él hacia ella. —¿Sabes lo mucho que deseo probarte? —susurró.

—Tanto como yo quiero probarte a ti —respondió —…y no me refiero sólo a tus deliciosos labios.

—Llegaremos a eso más adelante. —rozó su boca con la punta de su lengua. Con largas y deliciosas lamidas que tenían el sabor de la sal del océano. Ella le mordió el labio inferior, reduciendo así su mordedura con otra lamida antes de profundizar en su interior para jugar con su lengua.

Edward se quejó y aumentó la presión cubriendo su boca con la suya. Estableció un ritmo de empuje y retirada que la tenía haciendo lo mismo con sus caderas moviéndolas contra su duro pene. La humedad inundó su centro, su bikini se puso húmedo con su crema, y su libido la aumentó. Ella gimió y se acercó más, necesitando sentir más de su caliente piel contra su cuerpo.

Como si supiera lo que estaba pensando, Edward deslizó una mano alrededor de su espalda para tirar del amarre de la parte superior de su bikini. Luego comenzó a trabajar en el lazo alrededor de su cuello. Bella se lo sacó aventándolo en la playa, antes de restregar sus senos contra su pecho.

Él interrumpió el beso y la apartó lo suficiente para poder deslizar su mano entre ellos tomándole un pecho. —Dios, me encantan —gimió, girando el duro pezón entre el pulgar y el índice.

—Demasiado grandes —logró decir Bella mientras el calor recorría su pezón y su cuerpo, hasta el centro entre sus muslos.

—No, simplemente perfectas. —Edward sumergió la cabeza y puso sus labios sobre el pezón, succionándolo duro con su boca.

Las piernas de Bella casi cedieron. Sus terminaciones nerviosas se pusieron más sensibles como fuego en su sangre. El placer estalló en sus brazos y estómago y ella se estremeció en reacción. Se aferró a Edward, entrelazando sus manos por su pelo, acariciándolo. Sintiendo que si no lo hacía, se fundiría en un charco en la playa.

—Te iba a hacer "caer" hoy —le dijo con voz ronca. —Dios, me quemaré si te mantienes así.

Edward levantó la cabeza y sonrió. —Esa es la idea, nena. —Llegando a su hombro, estiró la toalla de playa que estaba en la piedra y la jaló a la sombra junto a la roca de granito. —Acuéstate —susurró.

Bella retrocedió y se dejó caer de rodillas sobre la toalla. Estaba lista para abrirse para su placer cuando Edward se colocó delante de ella. Su mirada se centró en la protuberancia que sobresalía de su traje de baño. ¿Estaba a punto de renunciar al placer de desenvolver su último regalo? ¡Por supuesto que no!

—Me toca a mí ahora. —Colocó las manos en sus caderas y lo arrastró todavía más cerca. Dejó caer la cabeza acariciando su pene de acero con su boca. Edward dio un tirón y se le escapó un gemido de su garganta.

—¿Te gusta? —Ella sonrió hacia él para verlo asintiendo tan fuerte que fue un milagro que no se mareara. —Entonces esto te gustará aún más.

Ella deslizó sus manos alrededor de su trasero y metió sus dedos debajo de la tela elástica. Con un tirón, le bajó el traje de baño por sus muslos. La emoción vibraba a través de su sangre, mientras liberaba su pene, levantándose erguido con orgullo desde un nido de pelo oscuro. Ella no podía esperar para envolver sus manos alrededor de él. —Dios, eres tan suave.

Edward se echó a reír, con el sonido crudo y áspero. —No creo que decirle blando a un hombre con una erección sea agradable. Qué manera de desinflar el ego masculino.

—No, tu piel, es como satén caliente en mi mano y debajo puedo sentir tu fuerza... rígida, dura como una roca. —Ella se echó a reír. —Me estoy poniendo toda poética aquí, pero tengo que decirte, eres fantástico cuando estás excitado.

Ella rozó la mejilla contra su pene, saboreando la sensación de tenerlo. Un gemido ronco hizo estruendo desde el pecho de Edward. —Mujer, me estás matando con el suspenso aquí.

—No podemos permitir eso. —Cediendo a la tentación, pasó la lengua por la cabeza de su pene, lamiendo la gota de líquido pre-eyaculatorio que brillaba en la punta. Las caderas de Edward se movieron, los músculos de sus muslos se apretaron cuando se acercó aún más. No podía negárselo por más tiempo, lo tomó en su boca, agitando su lengua por encima y alrededor de su cabeza antes de lamer la vena gruesa debajo de su pene.

Tomó sus bolas con una mano mientras usaba la otra para sostener la base de su erección y poder deslizar su boca de la cabeza al bulbo de su raíz. Dios, sabía tan bueno, un poco salado por el mar, pero oh tan caliente, como si hubiera estado de pie demasiado tiempo cerca del fuego.

Bella sentía el mismo calor en ella. Pasando a través de su cuerpo. Fundiéndose furiosa como el infierno entre sus muslos. Un dolor delicioso se centró sobre su clítoris y apretó las piernas en reacción.

Las caderas de Edward bombearon al mismo ritmo que su boca. Sus manos se enredaron en su pelo como si tuviera miedo de que ella se alejara de él, dejándolo colgado. Su respiración era tan dura que rivalizaba con las olas de la playa. De repente, salió de su boca, ejerciendo presión sobre sus hombros.

—No más. Me vendré de otra manera. Cuando derrame mi semen quiero estar enterrado dentro de ti. —Dio un suspiro tembloroso. —Acuéstate sobre tu parte delantera Bella, no puedo esperar más.

Bella le dio un último beso al duro pene de Edward y se dejó caer sobre la toalla detrás de ella, haciendo caso omiso de los granos de arena que encontró en su camino. Edward se puso de rodillas y se unió a ella, apoyando su peso sobre el medio mientras la besaba con un beso embriagador. Ella se entregó a las sensaciones corriendo a través de ella, al incendio que ardía en todas las parte de su cuerpo, a los latidos de su corazón. Al olor de la carne asoleada de Edward mezclada con el perfume almizclado de su propia excitación. Todo unido para impulsarla en una mayor tensión.

Con un movimiento de su muñeca, Edward soltó las ataduras al lado de su bikini, lanzando la última barrera por encima de su hombro. Luego deslizó su boca hasta sus pechos, mordiendo y lamiendo a su paso. Bella gimió y se retorció en la toalla cubierta de arena. Él se movió más adelante, arrastrando su lengua a través de su estómago, apuñalando el agujero de su ombligo, rodeando el triángulo de su vello púbico. Contrayendo sus músculos. Con sus caderas arqueadas mientras en silencio la instaba a continuar, pero negándole un beso final. El ansiaba todo de ella.

Bella quiso gritar de frustración. Dios, lo necesitaba tanto, se volvería loca si no hacía el amor con ella pronto. Y se dio cuenta de que era amor. Durante mucho tiempo se había dicho a sí misma que sólo le gustaba, que ella sólo quería sexo loco y apasionado con Edward. Pero era más que eso. No sabía lo que sería su vida cuando se volviera un animal acuático y necesitara esto con Edward. Necesitaba hacer una conexión que tal vez tendría que durar toda una vida.

—Edward, yo lo…

—Date la vuelta —la interrumpió después de darle un pellizco final en el muslo.

Su cuerpo temblaba tanto que se sintió agradecida por su ayuda cuando se volvió sobre su estómago. Entonces Edward se puso a trabajar, masajeando y besando su camino por su espalda. Mordisqueando las nalgas de su trasero antes de calmar el mismo mordisco amoroso con una lamida de su lengua. La tensión en espiral se apretó en el intestino de Bella. Su clítoris le dolía. Los músculos de su vagina estaban apretados y se aflojaron en un ritmo espasmódico.

—Edward, me estoy volviendo loca aquí —gritó ella.

—Bienvenida al club, nena.

Agarrándole las caderas, la levantó por las rodillas. Por un momento, Bella sintió una sensación empalagosa de vulnerabilidad. Entonces Edward se inclinó y pasó la punta de su lengua a lo largo del pliegue de su trasero hasta que llegó a su vagina. Con un empujón de su mano, él le pidió que abriera más las piernas y ella así lo hizo, con sus muslos temblorosos y el aliento saliendo inestable de su garganta.

—¿Sabías que las focas montan a sus compañeras por detrás?— Edward pasó sus dedos por encima de sus hinchados labios, separando sus pliegues de su delicada piel y agitando su hinchado clítoris.

—Oh Dios, Edward — gritó. —No juegues.

—¿Es eso lo que deseas, mi amor?— Clavó un dedo dentro de ella, con su pulgar frotando su dolorido clítoris. —Estás muy lista para mí. Tan húmeda y caliente. —Y añadió un segundo dedo, bombeándolos dentro y fuera en una pálida imitación del acto de entrega final.

Bella gimió y empujó sus caderas hacia atrás, encontrándose con cada uno de sus empujes. No era suficiente…No era suficiente. —Te deseo dentro de mí, Edward— gimió.

—Tus deseos son órdenes para mí, mi encantadora sirena. —Retiró la mano y Bella oyó un ruido al abrir la caja gigante de condones. En cuestión de segundos, él estuvo detrás, agarrando sus caderas y acomodando la cabeza de su pene en su entrada. Se sumergió en ella con un empuje largo y duro, llenándola a tal punto que ella sintió sus bolas apoyadas contra su espalda.

Bella estaba más allá de la etapa de quererlo suave y apacible. Su hambre por él estaba era tanta, que lo deseaba duro y rápido. Con cada golpe de sus caderas, empujaba su trasero contra él, para reunirse en sus estocadas. La tensión hizo que todos sus músculos se pusieran rígidos. Su corazón se aceleró, haciéndola jadear.

Edward deslizó una mano hasta su vagina y empujó hacia atrás su capucha para exponer su clítoris.

Cuando él tomó el paquete altamente sensible de terminaciones nerviosas entre el pulgar y el índice y aplicó presión, Bella gritó. Con una capa extra de sensaciones golpeándola, sus músculos internos se apretaron alrededor de su grueso pene. El primer espasmo se rompió, sacudiendo su núcleo hacia el exterior.

—Déjate ir, nena—, gritó Edward con voz ronca.

Sus movimientos se hicieron más rápidos. Él le levantó la cadera, metiéndose en ella con una fuerte estocada de potencia sexual. Bella respondió empujando las caderas hacia atrás tan duro como pudo.

Su pulgar le dio un golpe a su clítoris y una sensación al rojo vivo se arrastró a través de su sangre. El orgasmo la tomó sin darse cuenta, con los espasmos abarcando su cuerpo, llevándola a un frenesí que la hizo tomar lo más que pudo de él.

Edward gritó su nombre. Su mano se aferró a sus caderas y la atrajo hacia sí mientras llegaba a su clímax. Por un momento, Bella maldijo a la capa de goma entre ellos. Ella quería sentirlo libre en su interior. Luego las convulsiones montaron su cuerpo y dejó que la tormenta la llevara.

Cuando los espasmos calmaron, a excepción de unas pocas persistentes réplicas, Bella se derrumbó en la arena. Edward la siguió hacia abajo, con su largo cuerpo apoyado en ella, conteniendo su ardiente calor. Bella aún temblaba por la fuerza de su orgasmo. Su respiración era una serie irregular de respiraciones y Edward no estaba mucho mejor.

—Rayos —susurró ella cuando finalmente descubrió su voz. —¡Cohetes en el cielo!

—Es mejor que te lo creas, cariño. —Dio una risa ronca.

—Oye, viejo surfista, ruédate un poco para que podamos ver los pechos de ella.

Edward se puso en pie y miró a su alrededor. —¿Qué rayos...?

Bella se apresuró a jalar la toalla de debajo de su trasero y envolverla alrededor de su desnudo cuerpo. Luchando por levantarse, era increíble lo vulnerable que se sentía tendida en la arena, asomada detrás de Edward para ver de dónde había venido la voz.

Sentada en una motocicleta de arena cerca de la entrada más protegida por la cala estaban los dos adolescentes que habían estado acosando a Bella. Los mismos dos que le habían dado problemas a Edward por nadar fuera de las banderas cuando había patrullado en la tabla de surf.

—Oh, Dios mío, qué vergüenza. —Bella agarró la toalla con una mano y escondió su cara con la otra. —Les patearé el trasero si alguna vez los atrapo.

¿Cómo podía no haber escuchado la moto acercándose? Porque había estado ocupada, es por eso. Edward y su amor habían consumido por completo su mente. Dios, lo amaba. ¿Cómo demonios se repondría de eso cuando llegara el momento de retirarse a la mar? No es que podría caminar mucho para ese entonces.

Edward comenzó a perseguir a los chicos por la playa, con su cara como un nubarrón negro. Los adolescentes se rieron e hicieron girar la moto en un arco, rociando arena en una gruesa cortina. En minutos, habían desaparecido. Edward cambió su rumbo y volvió con Bella.

—Debería haber dejado que los pequeños bichos se ahogaran cuando casi lo hicieron hoy —gruñó mientras arrastraba Bella a sus brazos.


	8. Chapter 8

_**CAPÍTULO 7**_

—¡Ohhh, dame cinco minutos a solas con esos pequeños bastardos! No se podrán sentar por una semana. —Alice agarró otro puñado de basura maloliente y la tiró a la basura.

—Y seguro no estarás pensando en destrozar este lugar de nuevo después de conseguir llegar a ellos.

Bella gruñó. —Ponte en línea, pequeña. Tendré el primer golpe. Han estado causando estragos en las últimas tres semanas y estoy muy cansada de eso.

No era así como Bella había previsto para poner fin a sus días. Alice había estado a punto de cercar la tienda cuando los dos adolescentes habían aparecido en su moto. Por un instante, había parecido como si se fueran a estrellar contra el escaparate de vidrio, pero en el último momento, se habían desviado, después de lanzar algo. El paquete se había dividido, haciendo llover vísceras de peces y restos de carne cruda rancios por la ventana.

—Gracias a Dios no había clientes—, dijo Alice mientras recogía las entrañas de los peces y los ponía en un cubo vacío. —Impresión agradable hubiera sido. — Vació el cubo en la basura mientras Bella comenzaba a lavar la ventana de abajo.

—¡Dímelo a mí! —Suspiró Bella. —No quería, pero creo que tendré que conversar con la policía sobre los dos delincuentes.

—¿Qué hay de hablar con sus padres? He visto a los chicos entrar en el bloque de apartamentos de la esquina. Tienen que estarse quedando allí mientras están aquí de vacaciones.

—No funcionará. Ya he seguido a los padres y lo único que consigo del padre es: "Los muchachos son siempre muchachos". La madre se quedó allí sin decir nada. —Echó más agua por la ventana y cuidadosamente raspó hacia abajo dejando el vidrio más limpio. Luego utilizó lo último del agua para eliminar cualquier resto de despojos de la acera afuera de la tienda. —Estoy empapada, pero al menos está limpio de nuevo.

Alice recogió los cubos y la parafernalia de limpieza, mientras arrastraba el cubo de la basura de Bella lejos del frente de la tienda. Gracias a Dios mañana se hacía la recolección de basura del día. De lo contrario, el olor sería muy difícil de controlar.

Entrando a la tienda, cerró la puerta detrás de ella, antes de tomar la toalla que su amiga le tendía. Sosteniendo una pierna sobre la silla detrás del mostrador, procedió a secar el agua de su piel.

—¡Ackkk! —Movió rápidamente las piernas, inspeccionando su piel. —Está ocurriendo.

Alice salió corriendo de la sala del almuerzo, arrastrándose y haciendo un alto a su lado. —Qué está... Cristo, chica, no me hagas eso. Pensé que estabas siendo asesinada por lo menos.

Los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lágrimas. —Puede que así sea. Oh, Alice, pensé que tendría más tiempo. No tendré veinticinco hasta dentro de algunas semanas, sin embargo, por el amor de Dios.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

—De mi piel—. Bella un gesto hacia la pierna apoyada en la silla. —Todo está seco y escamoso. El cambio está empezando—.

Alice se agachó y miró fijamente su piel antes de pasar su mano arriba y abajo de Bella. Se echó a reír. —Bella, no hay nada malo que una crema hidratante no ayude. Tu piel está un poco seca. Infiernos, vives en los trópicos, pasamos una buena parte de nuestros días en el sol y en el aire salado. ¿Qué esperabas? Aunque tengo que decirte, niña, podrías ponerte un poco más cerca de tu maquinilla de afeitar. Debes tener un crecimiento de dos días allí.

Se giró hacia el mostrador y sacó un frasco de mantequilla de cacao. —Aquí. Consigue ponerte algo de esto.

Bella tomó el frasco que Alice le lanzó. —Iré hasta el apartamento y me lavaré la sal antes de usarla. —Sus labios se arquearon mientras luchaba con una sonrisa, aunque fuera aguada. —Y quizá me afeite las piernas. No quiero llegar a astillar a Edward. —Tomó un par de frascos de mantequilla de cacao y las guardó en su bolso de playa. —Vamos, salgamos de aquí.

Salieron por la puerta trasera, cerrado detrás de ellas, antes de caminar hasta el apartamento.

—Tú y Edward parecen poner la casa en llamas —comentó Alice mientras entraban en el apartamento. —¿Acaso ya te creyó eso de la sirena?

—No ciertamente—. Bella se encogió de hombros. —Pero no se ríe de mí, así que ¿quién sabe?— Arrastró un suspiro. —¿Cómo lo dejaré cuando llegue el momento, Alice?

—No veo por qué tienes que hacerlo. —Alice se acostó sobre el sofá, con las piernas deteniéndola. —Quiero decir, en todos los cuentos que he oído muestran que las sirenas no necesitan pasar todo su tiempo en el agua. Incluso tu madre pudo caminar sobre la tierra. ¿Por qué no podrías pasar algún tiempo en la tierra y alguno en el agua?—

Bella pensó en ello. —Tal vez. Sólo deseo que mamá hubiera compartido más conmigo, en lugar de acabar dejándome una carta diciéndome lo que me pasaría cuando cumpliera veinticinco años. Seguro me habría ayudado un poco.

—No tiene sentido preocuparse por eso —dijo Alice mientras entraba a la cocina.

—Y será mejor que vayas a tomar tu ducha, mientras hago la cena. ¿Edward estará con nosotras otra vez?

—Tiene algunas cosas que hacer. Será más tarde en la noche—. Bella sacó los tarros de manteca de cacao y se dirigió al cuarto de baño.

—Oye, ¿Segura que no quieres cambiar de opinión? —Le preguntó Alice—Puedo quedarme con un amigo si tú y Edward quieren el apartamento para sí mismos. De esa forma, no serán sorprendidos temprano en la mañana antes de levantarse.

Bella se giró a la cara de su amiga, con el ceño fruncido en su rostro. —Um, no nos sorprenderán otra vez. Y que no estés aquí no hará diferencia. No pasará la noche. Ya le pregunté.

—¿Eh? ¿Follar y huir? —Resopló Alice. —Eso es tan malo en toda una serie de frentes. ¿Qué es tan importante en su apartamento que no puede dejar por una noche? ¿A lo mejor tiene a otra mujer escondida ahí abajo?

—No está en su casa. Lo escucharía si estuviera. —Un rayo de dolor atravesó el pecho de Bella. ¿Habría otra mujer? ¿Alguien que lo visitaba después de haber hecho el amor con ella?

Dios, no creía que pudiera soportarlo. —Una de estas noches sabré exactamente donde va.

Y quizás esa noche era la noche. A pesar de lo Alice dijera, Bella tenía la sensación de que no tenía mucho más tiempo.

—Me tengo que ir.

Bella tembló mientras la voz de Edward acariciaba el costado de su cara. Volvió la cabeza en la almohada y abrió los ojos para encontrar a Edward inclinado sobre ella, con su peso descansando sobre su codo. El resto la abrazaba por detrás, con su cuerpo amorosamente contra el suyo. Tan cerca, que podía sentir su pene semi-duro ubicado frente a sus nalgas. Un poco como sardinas metidas en una lata.

¡Ewww! Bella hizo una mueca. Esa era la última imagen que quería en su cabeza directamente en ese minuto. Ella se dio la vuelta en la cama, serpenteando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. La piel de sus brazos era como guijarros mientras Edward permitió que su peso se quitara de más de la mitad de ella. Que Dios la ayudara, nunca conseguiría suficiente de este hombre.

—¿De verdad tienes que irte? —No ruegues, Bella, no es en absoluto buena onda.

Él bajó la cabeza y le acarició la piel suave al lado de su cuello. Los temblores se deslizaron de arriba a abajo por su columna. Su temperatura la pinchó mientras su libido se despertaba como una venganza. Ella abrió las piernas y Edward cumplió su orden tácita, levantando su peso sobre ella y acomodándose en la base de sus muslos.

—Lo siento, nena, pero sí, realmente tengo que irme. Sólo por un rato de todos modos. Puedo regresar más tarde si lo deseas.

—Me gusta—. Ella arqueó sus caderas para que su erección le diera un golpe a su vagina. —Me gusta la idea de despertar a tu lado en la mañana.

La decepción se apoderó de ella. ¿Qué demonios era tan importante que tenía que abandonarla en medio de la noche? Bueno, maldita sea, bien, pero ella le daría algo en que pensar antes de irse. Y si estaba follando a otra mujer al lado, ella lo enviaría agotado, inútil. No quería pensar en él, pero no le estaba dando respuestas aquí.

—Date la vuelta— Empujó su hombro, hasta que rodó sobre su espalda, llevándola con él. Abriendo sus piernas, se subió a horcajadas sobre sus caderas, frotándose los labios contra su ahora hinchado pene duro. Ella sonrió mientras la panza de Edward retumbaba. —Parece que alguien tiene hambre. Mejor le damos de comer antes de irse.

—No ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que comí —se quejó, frotándose el estómago.

—Ah, ¿Quién dijo algo sobre comida?

Bella se abalanzó, tomando su boca en un beso duro. Maldito sea por hacer que tan fácil sea alejarse de ella. Tenía que olvidarlo, aunque sólo fuera por un rato.

Se mordió el labio inferior, con la suave caricia haciendo que su temperatura aumentara. Cuando él se abrió a ella, ella pasó su lengua para enredarse con la suya. Al mismo tiempo, balanceó sus caderas, ejerciendo presión sobre su pene. Ella ya estaba tan mojada que el movimiento le dejó su erección reluciente con sus jugos.

Edward se quejó y la envolvió con sus brazos. Inmediatamente se puso en marcha. —Uhuh, este es mi momento —susurró —Tú simplemente siéntate y disfruta.

Llegando a través de la mesita de noche, ella tomó uno de los paquetes de papel de aluminio que estaban allí. No estando lista para enfundar toda su gloria en el caucho, dejó caer el condón en las arrugadas sábanas.

Luego se deslizó por una fracción para poder doblar su mano alrededor de su pene.

—Estás tan caliente. Como si hubieras estado demasiado cerca del fuego. — Apretando sus dedos, movió la mano a la cabeza del bulbo.

—Es culpa tuya, cariño. Tú eres el fuego —murmuró él, y trató de levantar las caderas.

Bella lo mantuvo inmovilizado con su peso, pasando sus uñas por la parte trasera de su pene hasta llegar a la base. Juntó sus bolas en una mano, sintiéndolas apretarse en respuesta. —¿Qué deseas, Edward?

—A ti —dijo en un grito ronco mientras movía la mano de nuevo a la pequeña hendidura de la parte superior.

Cuando ella limpió la gota de líquido pre-eyaculatorio de su cabeza y chupó su dedo, sus caderas se arquearon, casi haciéndola retroceder. —Pero ¿qué es lo que realmente deseas? —Ella susurró, arrastrando su dedo mojado por la parte inferior de su estómago. Ella sonrió cuando sus músculos se contrajeron. —Dime exactamente cuál es tu placer.

—Por el amor de Dios, quiero follarte —gritó —Quiero estar enterrado en el interior de tu vagina, no puedo pensar en nada, excepto en ti y en lo bien que me haces sentir. No quiero volver a ver otro día más allá de donde no puedo hacer el amor contigo, si no puedo pasar tiempo contigo. ¿Me oyes, mujer? Te. Deseo…

¡Oh sí! La reacción que buscaba. —¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?

Agarró el condón y lo abrió. Sus manos temblaban tanto que era un milagro que no lo rompiera, tomó el profiláctico y lo rodó hacia abajo por encima de su pene duro. El corazón le daba golpes en el pecho, se levantó y colocó la cabeza de su pene en su entrada.

Sin más preámbulos, lo llevó a su interior en un movimiento largo, hacia abajo. Un gemido onduló de su garganta al sentir el contacto de él, extendiéndose, llenándola, hasta que todo lo que pudo pensar fue en Edward y en su amor. Sonrió. Había sido atrapada en su propia trampa sensual. Y, de alguna forma, le había dejado de importar. Bella se levantó y bajó su peso otra vez, mordiéndose el labio con la sensación exquisita de él.

Estaba sentada mucho más profundo de esa forma y era agradable tener el control. Como si fueran iguales en la mayoría de sus relaciones amorosas. Edward arqueó las caderas para encontrarse en cada movimiento, ayudándola a establecer un ritmo que inició la tensión en espiral en su interior.

Cuando él palmeó sus pechos y apretó sus pezones entre sus dedos pulgar e índice, un eje del placer/dolor se disparó de su pecho al fondo de su vagina, como si una línea invisible los conectara a los dos. La sensación tiró de ella, calentando su sangre y sacando el aire desde sus pulmones en un grito fuerte. Su clítoris palpitaba y deslizó sus dedos entre sus labios para frotar su haz de sensibles nervios.

—Eso es, nena, tócate para mí.

Él levantó la cadera alto, bombeando su pene en su vagina. Bella empezó a jadear.

Sus músculos internos se apretaron, sujetándose a su alrededor. Abrazándolo apretado. Ella apoyó las manos sobre su pecho y fortaleció sus movimientos, levantándose y bajándose de nuevo a sí misma con tanta prisa que todo lo que podía escuchar era su respiración aumentada y las bofetadas de sudor acariciando su carne.

Edward deslizó una mano por su cuerpo y separó sus labios, presionando su dolorido clítoris. La tensión en el interior de Bella se rompió. Llegó a su clímax, con espasmos recorriendo todo su ser. Le cortó la respiración en la garganta, mientras trataba de mantener la parte de atrás de su orgasmo, pero ya era demasiado poderoso para ella. Ella no estaba preparada para que esto terminara, sin embargo, su cuerpo tenía otras ideas.

Se dejó caer hacia delante sobre el pecho de Edward en el mismo momento que gritó su nombre y bajó sus caderas contra las suyas. Juntos, salieron de la tempestad, con su respiración como una mezcla de la tormenta de fuego arrasando más de ellos. Cuando Bella pudo pensar racionalmente de nuevo, levantó la cabeza y lo miró. Una ola de tristeza se apoderó de ella. —¿Por qué no nos unimos antes? ¿Antes de todo este asunto de la sirena se acercara?

Edward corrió un dedo por su mejilla, su sonrisa era saciada y satisfecha. —Hey, no te rindas tan fácilmente, cariño. Uno nunca sabe lo que puede pasar.


	9. Chapter 9

_**CAPÍTULO 8**_

Bella cerró la puerta después de Edward, porque no quería despertar a Alice. Maldita sea, ella realmente había pensado que él se quedaría toda la noche. Un suspiro ligero salió de sus labios. No era que hubiera tenido mucho más tiempo con él de todos modos. Él estaba programado para hacer un patrullaje de surf a las seis y media de la mañana.

—Supongo que debería considerarme afortunada —murmuró. —Por lo menos se quedó hasta las cinco en punto, en vez de irse en medio de la noche.

—¿Hablando para ti misma, Bella?

Se dio vuelta para descubrir a Alice apoyada contra la puerta que daba a la cocina.

—¡Ackk!. Me asustaste. Pensé que estabas dormida.

—Nah, el estómago me despertó. Tenía hambre, así que fui a buscar algo para picar. —Movió el muslo de pollo frío en su mano. —¿Ya se fue Edward?

—¡Shh! —Bella se agitó silenciándola. Una vez más, Edward no había ido a su apartamento, pero debería estar en el exterior.

Corriendo a su dormitorio, Bella arrojó su manto sobre el extremo de la cama, tomando un par de pantalones cortos y la parte superior de su bikini, y se los puso. Sin molestarse con el calzado, volvió a la sala de estar de nuevo. Abriendo la puerta, escuchó.

—Um, quizás eso no es bueno, Bella. A veces, es mejor no saber.

—Tengo que saber —susurró Bella. —No puedo soportar ser sólo una persona con la que pueda follar y luego irse. Quiero tener un buen recuerdo para llevarme cuando me tenga que ir a vivir al océano.

Cuando ya no pudo escuchar las pisadas de Edward en las escaleras de los apartamentos, Bella lo siguió, teniendo cuidado de no dejar sus huellas en el metal mientras subía por ahí. Una vez abajo, se asomó a la entrada del bloque de apartamentos. Edward se alejaba de ella, en dirección a Shark Cove.

Como era normal en la parte tropical del norte de Australia, amanecía temprano. Vetas rosas y amarillas recortaban el cielo cuando el sol se asomaba por el horizonte. Otro perfecto día en el paraíso. Si pudiera decir lo mismo acerca de su vida.

Esperó a que la forma de Edward no fuera más que una mancha en la distancia antes de ir tras él. La arena fina chirriaba bajo sus pies mientras corría a tope por la entrada de Shark Cove. Una vez allí, ella descansó contra una de las rocas erosionadas y trató de recuperar el aliento. Edward se había despojado de sus ropas y se había metido dentro del agua, algo oscuro estaba en su brazo derecho. Por un momento, lo miró, fascinada por la visión de su cuerpo.

Los hombros fuertes se disminuían hasta volverse una estrecha cintura. Los glúteos musculosos dorados estaban levantados. La larga extensión de sus piernas desnudas rompía el azul del agua.

Santa vaca, ese chico realmente empujaba todos sus sentidos. Los músculos de su estómago se cerraron. El calor atravesó su sangre, hacia el sur, inundando su vagina. Cortando su respiración en su garganta. Bella deslizó su mano hasta la punta de sus muslos, tomando su coño a través de la tela de sus pantalones cortos. —Infiernos —una noche de amor y estaba lista para otra ronda. Ella…

Espera sólo un momento. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo Edward saliendo de su cama para ir a nadar? ¿Y en ese momento?

Ante sus ojos, Edward se hundió en el agua y se dirigió a las rocas de la parte de la cala del mar. Su cabeza oscura se balanceó sobre las olas por un momento y luego se sumergió y desapareció de su vista.

Bella buscó en el océano, pero no pudo verlo. Lo único visible era una colonia de focas nadando alrededor de la abertura de la cala. Un grande, negro, león marino apareció, rodeando al resto del grupo, incluidas las crías de foca, y las dirigió a la cala y hasta las rocas. Por un segundo, Bella se preguntó por qué, pero no por mucho tiempo.

Una aleta negra cortó a través del agua, siguiendo a través de la entrada. Oh Dios, un tiburón.

Gracias a Dios el león marino había movido a los bebés. No sería la primera vez que un tiburón tomara a las crías de foca.

Miró a su alrededor buscando a Edward. No lo podía ver en ningún lugar. El pánico la inundó y gritó su nombre. —¡Edward!

El dolor se comió sus intestinos, como si alguien la hubiera pateado. No podía respirar. Abriendo la boca, arrastró un nuevo montón de oxígeno, pero lo único que hizo fue hacerla desmayar. El pánico se transformó en terror. Terror de Edward, el único hombre que había amado.

Llegando hasta donde las olas bañaban la costa, siguió buscando por él.

De repente, vio la cabeza salir a la superficie del agua. —Edward, sal del agua. ¡Hay un tiburón! —ella señaló detrás de él, la aleta cada vez más cerca. Lo vio mirar por encima de su hombro y luego se sumergió de nuevo y Bella lo perdió de vista. Con una mano tapándose la boca, trató de contener los sollozos que amenazaban con romperse.

Girando la cabeza primero hacia un lado y luego al otro, rozó el agua, pero no vio ninguna señal de Edward.

—Bella, está bien. Estoy seguro.

Ella giró ante el sonido de su voz. Bajando desde las rocas al lado de la cala. Debía haber llegado a tierra más abajo para evitar al tiburón. La reacción la inundó, y empezó a temblar. Lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas mientras corría por la arena y se arrojó a sus brazos.

—Shh, está bien —susurró acariciándole la espalda.

—Maldita sea, no está bien. El tiburón pudo haberte mordido. —Se apartó, haciendo puño su mano y golpeándolo en el pecho. —¿Cómo puedes ser tan descuidado? Nadando a esta hora, su hora de comer, cuando el sol no está aún del todo arriba. Es... es...— Ella no pudo seguir. En cambio, se echó a llorar otra vez y lo abrazó fuerte.

Edward deslizó un dedo bajo su barbilla y levantó su cara a la suya. Bajando la cabeza, reclamó sus labios en un dulce beso de conocimiento. Bella se fundió en él, tratando de llegar lo más cerca que pudo a su calor. En ese momento, no necesitaba fuego. Sólo deseaba asegurarse de que estuviera bien y su suave beso la hizo sentir así.

—Lo siento, tienes miedo —dijo.

—¿Es esto lo que haces todas las noches cuando me dejas? ¿Ir a nadar?

Él asintió.

—Es muy peligroso. Sabes que los tiburones están fuera y alrededor. ¿Y por qué en medio de la noche, por el amor de Dios?

Él se apartó de ella y comenzó a tirar de su ropa. Cuando por fin bajó la cremallera de sus pantalones vaqueros, volvió a su rostro. —En realidad no hay ningún peligro, cariño. —Ella abrió la boca para protestar, pero él puso un dedo sobre sus labios. —Tengo una afinidad con el... agua, supongo que se podría decir así. No me siento completo a menos que nade todas las noches.

Le dio en la boca otro ligero beso. —Tengo que volver. Mi patrulla partirá en breve, pero muy pronto, tú y yo tendremos una pequeña charla, así que te podré mostrar cómo es que estoy tan seguro. —Sonrió. —Hey, estoy perfectamente cómodo en el agua.

Ella soltó un bufido. —Sí, claro. Edward la ballena.


	10. Chapter 10

_**CAPÍTULO 9**_

—¿Estás contenta ahora porque no está viendo a otra mujer?

Era un día tranquilo en el taller y Alice y Bella habían gravitado hacia fuera para ver a los turistas en la playa. Bella lanzó una sonrisa por encima del hombro a su amiga.

—Sí, al menos sé que no soy algo casual para él, pero nadar por la noche tiene que parar.

—Sí, eso es totalmente extraño —dijo Alice apoyando un hombro contra el marco de la puerta. —Quiero decir, él conoce el mar. Sabe lo peligroso que es nadar solo, y mucho más por la noche. Le podría pasar cualquier cosa.

—¡Cómo un ataque de tiburón! Tuve tanto miedo esta mañana. —Miró a la torre de los socorristas. Edward sólo tenía una hora más o menos, y su turno habría terminado. Hmm, _¿Me pregunto si podré tumbarme con él un poco para llenar el tiempo después de eso? _

Un delicioso escalofrío le bajó por la espalda y la sangre en sus venas sólo se fundió al pensar tumbarse con Edward y ensuciarse un poco.

—Saca tu mente de la cuneta, chica. —Rió Alice —Eres tan pobre en esconder tus sentimientos. Cada emoción se muestra en tu cara.

Bella se echó a reír. —Es que me gusta hacer el amor con él. —Se encogió de hombros.

—¿A quién no?

Volvió su atención a Edward y a la playa. Él había bajado por la escalera de la torre y había recogido el anuncio de _playa cerrada_. Caminando por la orilla del agua, lo golpeó en la arena antes de llamar a todos para que salieran del agua.

—Parece que la corriente es demasiado peligrosa. Están cerrando la tienda por el momento —dijo Alice.

—Eso molestará a una gran cantidad de turistas. —Bella se hizo sombra con la mano sobre los ojos para poder ver a través del resplandor de la luz del sol. La mayoría de los nadadores habían dejado el mar ahora, pero una pareja permanecía, lo que obligó a Edward a meterse en el agua e invitarlos a ir a la orilla.

La corriente comenzaba a sólo unos tres metros y cortaba a través del área designada para nadar en un ángulo. Bella podía ver el efecto de la ondulación de las aguas en ese mismo instante. Cualquiera que fuera sorprendido se encontraría siendo arrastrado hacia el mar en algún momento dado. Y se veía como que dos nadadores en una tabla de surf estaban exactamente en esa situación. —Ah, infiernos, no son esos dos otra vez, ¿verdad? Son esos dos malditos delincuentes que han estado molestándonos últimamente—. Bella comenzó a correr por la playa, Alice la siguió. —Edward tendrá que salir a buscarlos y el maldito ayuntamiento no ha reparado aún la moto esquí de surf —Resopló.

Al momento en que llegaron a la orilla del mar, Edward había caído en el remolino de la corriente y le había permitido arrastrarlo a donde los chicos estaban. Bella podía ver que empujaba la tabla de surf, sus fuertes piernas pataleaban mientras los llevaba fuera de la peligrosa corriente.

Bella contuvo el aliento. Los chicos podían ser una maldita molestia, pero no quería que nada les sucediera. El aliento de sus pulmones se precipitó cuando los chicos comenzaron a remar hacia la costa. Gracias a Dios que estaban a salvo, aunque Bella esperaba que hubiera tenido una buena sacudida.

Tal vez entonces, escucharían las advertencias de la patrulla de los salvavidas de surf. —Infiernos, Edward está atrapado en la resaca ahora.

Con el comentario horrorizado de Alice, Bella volvió su atención a la resaca. Edward luchaba contra la fuerza de la corriente, siempre cortando el agua, pero ella podía ver que no llegaba a ninguna parte. De hecho, la corriente era lenta pero segura ganadora, jalando a Edward hacia el mar.

Poniéndose una mano en la boca, Bella se quedó en el lugar donde había visto por última vez salir la cabeza de Edward del agua. _Por favor, no dejes que le pase nada. _

—Está siendo arrastrado a la costa. ¡Maldito sea el ayuntamiento por no haber reparado el jet-ski!

—Es más seguro si permite a la corriente llevarlo y entonces podrá nadar hacia la orilla, cuando no esté tan fuerte —dijo Alice . Agarró la mano de Bella y le dio un apretón. —Estará bien, Bella.

—No lo puedo perder. Todavía no.

Con el corazón palpitándole, Bella corrió a su tienda y al garaje detrás. Abriendo la puerta, agarró su moto y las llaves de repuesto que guardaba en el garaje. Encendiendo el motor, se dirigió a la playa.

De lo que había oído antes por uno de los miembros del ayuntamiento, la corriente se terminaba en los alrededores de Shark Cove. De ninguna manera podía sentarse aquí y esperar a que Edward se desvíe allí. Ella tenía que saber que estaba a salvo.

Casi había llegado a la cala cuando el scooter se atascó en la arena blanda. Dándole arrancones al motor, Bella la dejó caer donde estaba y se echó a correr. Estaba sin aliento para el momento en que llegó hasta donde las olas golpeaban la arena.

No había ninguna señal de Edward. Su oscura cabeza no era visible por encima de las olas. El pánico se apoderó de ella, pasando a través de su cuerpo, secándole la boca hasta que tuvo problemas para tragar. Se metió en el agua hasta que le llegó hasta los muslos, siguiendo buscando cualquier señal de Edward. Una de las grandes rocas protegía esa parte de la cala, pero eso significaba que no podía conseguir tener una buena vista del océano.

Cualquier pensamiento de su miedo por el agua desapareció, agobiada por las imágenes de Edward ahogándose. Quería nadar y encontrarlo, pero sus clases de natación no habían progresado tanto. Todo lo que podía hacer en ese punto era nadar como perrito lo que no ayudaría a Edward en absoluto.

Saliendo de detrás de la roca, apuntaló sus pies, intentando ponerse de pie contra el lavado de las olas. El viento, más fuerte ahora que no estaba protegida, tiraba de su cabello. Mechones le pasaban por la cara, picándole como un latigazo. Echó a correr, con sus ojos entrenados por cualquier señal de Edward.

Una ola gigante, más grande que las de antes o después, marchó a través de la superficie del mar, dirigiéndose directamente a ella. Bella hizo un esfuerzo para apoyarse en aguas menos profundas, pero la arena mojada jaló de sus pies. Mientras la acción de la marea barría los granos debajo de sus pies, empezó a hundirse.

Si perdía el equilibrio, fracasaría. La ola se estrelló contra ella, enviando sal pulverizada a su cara. Sus pies se deslizaron debajo de ella y cayó al suelo. Lo último que vio antes de que el agua le cubriera la cabeza fue a Edward, subiendo por el lado del mar de la gran roca.

Gracias a Dios que estaba a salvo. El pensamiento se filtró a través de su cerebro, incluso cuando el agua salada llenó su nariz y boca. La ola regresó al océano y Bella cayó una y otra vez. Sabía que no estaba muy profundo, que la arena no estaba muy por debajo de ella, pero estaba desorientada.

Se impulsó, tratando de hacer su camino a la superficie, pero sus piernas no parecían estar funcionando correctamente. Se llenó de terror y el aire en sus pulmones se precipitó en una burbuja con incrustaciones de silbido. La oscuridad se cernió sobre los límites de su mente y supo que tenía que salir de allí. ¡De alguna manera! Necesitaba oxígeno y rápido. Antes de que el terror de ahogarse totalmente se hiciera cargo de su mente, vio una sombra oscura en los bordes de su visión. El recuerdo de la visita del tiburón llegó a la superficie. Un gran lobo marino, de color marrón oscuro, casi negro, salió a la vista.

Recordando la historia de Edward acerca de que se comían focas solitarias, trató de evitarlo. Probó levantarse para propulsarse a través del agua. Una vez más, sus piernas se negaron a cooperar.

Miró hacia abajo. Tal vez un grupo de algas marinas se había envuelto alrededor de sus piernas. Lo que vio la horrorizó más que la amenaza de ahogarse.

El cambio había comenzado. Iridiscentes escamas de color verde y azul recubrían sus piernas desde la rodilla hacia abajo. No era una cola, pero sin duda era el comienzo de su metamorfosis a sirena.

¡Todavía no! No he aprendido a nadar. ¿Y cómo puedo dejar a Edward? No había tiempo para encontrar las respuestas. El león marino nadaba cerca y le dio un codazo en el estómago. Le dio la vuelta y luego se sumergió junto a ella y la empujó a la superficie. Mientras la cabeza de Bella rompía el agua, tomó oxígeno fresco, con un sonido como de un asmático.

El león marino se mantuvo empujándola, llevándola cada vez más cerca de la playa. Sus rodillas tocaron el fondo arenoso de la cala y, sin pies, se arrastró camino a la arena compacta. Una vez encima de la línea de flotación, se desplomó a su lado, arrastrando el aire cargado de sal hasta que sus pulmones dejaron de quemarle.

—Santa mierda —dijo con voz ronca cuando finalmente pudo hablar. —Ese león marino me salvó. —Inclinó la cabeza hacia el agua. El león se había retirado al agua un poco más profunda, aunque siempre podía ver hasta la cintura de un hombre adulto. Dio un tirón de cola y se zambulló.

Bella sintió un dolor en la región de su corazón partiéndose. Luego sus ojos se abrieron y se quedó en el lugar donde la foca había estado.

Edward apareció en lugar de la criatura acuática. En su brazo derecho, acunaba una piel oscura.

Del mismo color que el león marino. Y tenía razón. El agua apenas le llegaba a la cintura. Arrastrándose para quedar sentada, Bella trató de acomodar su mente alrededor de esto. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero no le salieron las palabras. Tragó y lo intentó de nuevo mientras Edward caminaba hasta la arena mojada y se agachaba junto a ella, gloriosamente desnudo.

—Tú... ¿Eras el león marino? —Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de asumir todo.

Edward hizo una mueca. —¡Vaya! Tal vez deberíamos haber tenido esta charla un poco antes.

Un estremecimiento de conciencia sexual se deslizó por su espina y una voz oscura se apoderó de ella.

—Entonces, ¿mi madre nunca me mintió acerca de mi padre? ¿La gente de las focas y leones marinos realmente existen?

Él sonrió. —¿No me dijiste que tu madre nunca, jamás, mentía? —La ayudó a levantarse, aferrándola cuando tropezó. —Y la palabra es Selkie —dijo. —Como tu padre. Y ahora ya sabes por qué tenía que nadar cada noche.

Bella negó otra vez. —Oh, Dios mío, no lo creo. Bueno, sí y hace que todo tenga sentido ahora. Es por eso que no me dejabas explorar las cuevas, ¿no? Tu piel estaba oculta allí.

—La cambié cuando mostraste tanto interés en las cuevas. La escondí en una grieta en la gran roca que protege la bahía. —La apretó contra su pecho, cerrando sus brazos en su cintura. —Entonces, ¿cómo te sientes acerca de todo esto? ¿Crees que puedes vivir con la idea? Porque tengo que decirte que tengo la intención de estar cerca de ti durante mucho, mucho tiempo.

El horror de todo el episodio desapareció, Bella se dio cuenta de lo que eso significaba. —Wahoo —gritó ella. —Tendré lo mejor de ambos mundos. Puedo nadar contigo en la noche como sirena y pasar el día caminando en la tierra contigo a mi lado. —Hizo una pausa un momento antes de continuar. —Al diablo con eso. Podemos pasar el día haciendo el amor el uno con el otro. Es una mejor idea. —Le sonrió. —¿Sabes qué es lo mejor?

—¿Qué es, nena?

—Sexo con un león marino. Whoo, ¡Perverso!


End file.
